Humanity's Greatest Bedtime Story
by L. Kagamine-sama
Summary: O filho de Eren e Levi tem um pesadelo, mas Eren não está em casa assim a tarefa de contar uma história agora é de Levi. E ele conta para o filho a melhor história que ele conhece. Principalmente Riren/Ereri, passado mpreg, não mais uma oneshot! Fanfic original por Gothic Dancer. Tradução Autorizada.
1. Bedtime Story

**Bem, resolvi traduzir essa fic por puro desespero pela falta de fanfics em português do meu OTP favorito (Levi e Eren).**

**Lembrando que essa é uma fic traduzida do inglês para o português cuja autora é Gothic Dancer. Então aqueles que puderem deixar reviews em inglês na fic original, bem, a autora agradece.**

**Disclaimer: Nem Shingeki no Kyojin e nem essa fic me pertencem, sendo o primeiro do Isayama e a segunda da Gothic Dancer**

**E agora vamos a fic. Aproveitem.**

* * *

CH 1

Levi gemeu quando sentiu pequenas mãos o acordarem de seu sono. Ele piscou algumas vezes, e a pequena figura em pé ao lado da cama entrou em foco. Aqueles grandes olhos verdes presos nele, e ele registrou lágrimas não derramadas nadando neles. Suspirando pelo nariz, ele esfregou os olhos e ergueu-se sobre o cotovelo. "O que foi, bebê?", ele disse.

O menino gemeu e apertou o brinquedo de pelúcia firmemente contra o peito. "Pesadelo".

Levi assentiu, bocejando e sentando-se direito. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou o menino para seu colo, delicadamente o puxando para mais perto. Imediatamente o menino aconchegou-se nele e relaxou.

Não muito tempo atrás, isso nunca teria acontecido. Levi nunca tinha sido capaz de se imaginar sendo tão terno e amoroso com alguém. Ele era um soldado, um disciplinado, rigoroso e exigente capitão, e ele tinha pensado que ele sempre seria. Mas então, de repente, ele tinha uma pessoa em sua vida que precisava dele, que dependia dele para tudo. Assim que o menino havia nascido, ele sentiu seu coração inchar e estourar com um amor que ele nem sabia que existia. Ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente enquanto ponderava sobre isso, ainda segurando o menino em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem", ele murmurou, pressionando os lábios contra a testa da criança. "Foi apenas um sonho ruim, mas não foi real. Você está seguro."

Isso pareceu confortar a criança, porque o aperto sobre o brinquedo relaxou um pouco. Levi esfregou o braço do filho suavemente e enterrou o nariz no seu cabelo, e o garoto balançou a cabeça, esfregando os olhos. "Obrigada, papa".

Levi deixou o mais ínfimo dos sorrisos enfeitar seus lábios. O fato de que ele poderia trazer conforto e felicidade à outra pessoa, que ele podia fazer outra coisa além de matar, fez seu coração sentir-se leve. Ele havia passado tantos anos lutando e matando, nunca sabendo se era mesmo capaz de dar amor e vida. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele estava realmente surpreso de si mesmo.

A criança olhou para ele e sorriu largamente. "Papa", disse ele, "história?".

A respiração de Levi engatou e seus estreitos olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente. Uma história? Ah, não, isso era trabalho do seu marido. Ele era horrível em contar histórias para crianças.

Mas Eren não estava lá. Ele estava passando a noite com Jean, Armin, Mikasa, e o resto do antigo grupo do 104º Esquadrão de Cadetes, e ele não estaria em casa até a manhã seguinte. E agora Levi estava sozinho para confortar seu filho.

E ele estava apavorado

Mas aqueles grandes olhos verdes continuavam olhando para ele com expectativa, e Levi não poderia dizer não. Aqueles lindos olhos que o bebê deles tinha herdado de seu papai seriam a morte para ele. Ele não podia resistir sempre que seu marido ou seu filho o olhavam com aqueles olhos, e eles eram ainda mais irresistíveis quando os dois olhavam para ele ao mesmo tempo. Levi gemeu baixinho. Ele tinha mimado muito os dois, e eles tinham-no deixado mais mole.

Deixando escapar um suspiro de rendição, Levi encostou-se na cabeceira da cama king-size e colocou os cobertores quentes e macios ao redor deles, com seu filho ainda aninhado no seu peito. A criança abraçou o seu brinquedo de pelúcia e sorriu, satisfeito de que ele teria pensamentos felizes quando caísse no sono novamente.

"Tudo bem," Levi começou, "era uma vez ..."

_Havia uma vila tranquila na zona rural. Nada muito empolgante acontecia na vila, então as pessoas ficaram com muito medo quando um monstro gigante e horrível apareceu e começou a destruir tudo. Felizmente, havia guerreiros muito fortes na vila, e eles foram capazes de capturar o monstro. Trouxeram-no para uma prisão secreta subterrânea onde não poderia machucar ninguém._

_No entanto, havia algo estranho sobre o monstro. Assim que percebeu que não poderia sair da prisão, ele parou de tentar escapar. Um dos guerreiros, um jovem, veio visitá-lo, e ele ficou surpreso pelo monstro parecer triste._

_"Por que você não está tentando escapar?", o homem perguntou._

_"Porque agora eu nunca mais vou conseguir desfazer essa maldição," o monstro respondeu._

_"Então você não é um monstro de verdade?", o homem perguntou._

_"Eu não sei," o mostro respondeu. "Eu tenho sido um monstro por tanto tempo que eu não me lembro mais se já fui de outro jeito. Eu só sei que eu me pareço assim agora por causa de uma maldição."_

_O homem se sentiu muito mal pelo monstro, mas ele ainda estava cauteloso. Ele queria ter certeza de que o monstro não estava tentando enganá-lo. "O que pode quebrar a maldição?", ele perguntou._

_"Não é 'o que'," o monstro disse. "É 'quem'. Só uma pessoa pode quebrar a maldição, mas eu não sei quem."_

_"Oh, entendo," o homem disse. "Você não estava tentando destruir nossa vila. Você estava procurando pela pessoa que pode quebrar sua maldição." _

_E então, pelas próximas semanas, o homem visitou o monstro todo dia. Ele trazia comida e conversava com ele sobre qualquer coisa que conseguia pensar. Ele contou sobre o mundo lá fora e o quão bonito era, sobre a vila e como todos eram felizes, sobre os guerreiros e como eles colocavam suas vidas na linha de frente para proteger as pessoas não importa o quê._

_Mas então, um dia, o monstro perguntou sobre a família e os amigos do homem, e o homem ficou muito triste. "Eu não tenho família ou amigos," ele disse. "Eles todos morreram há muito tempo atrás. Então acho que estou sozinho também."_

_"Não, você não está," o monstro disse, sorrindo docilmente. "Você tem a mim. E eu também não estou sozinho, pois eu tenho você."_

_Então o homem e o mostro se tornaram amigos. Logo, o homem confiava tanto no monstro que ele até entrava dentro da sua cela na prisão e se sentava perto de seu amigo. Eventualmente, ele conseguiu convencer os outros guerreiros deixarem o monstro sair da cela para o mundo lá fora. Com os guerreiros sempre de olho, as pessoas da vila não sentiram tanto medo, e eles até conseguiram confiar nele assim que viram como ele era amigável perante eles. E então a vila inteira tornou-se pacifica de novo, e o homem e o monstro ficaram muito felizes._

_Mas então, um dia, um outro monstro apareceu na vila, e esse certamente não era tão amigável quanto o primeiro. E, pior ainda, não estava sozinho. Dezenas de outros monstros maus o seguiam para dentro da vila, e eles começaram a destruir tudo. Os lutadores tentaram pará-los, mas havia muito deles. Até mesmo o jovem homem, que era o mais forte de todos os guerreiros, foi facilmente derrotado._

_O monstro bom segurou o homem machucado em suas largas mãos e começou a chorar. "Não, por favor, não morra," dizia. "Por favor, não, eu prometo que eu vou derrotar cada um deles. Eu vou fazer isso mesmo que seja sozinho! Então, por favor, não morra!" Ele gentilmente esfregou a ponta do seu nariz contra o peito do homem antes de colocá-lo em um lugar seguro e correr em direção dos inimigos. Deu um grande urro, rugindo sempre que lutava com cada um deles, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto._

_Um dos guerreiros veio em auxílio do jovem homem, e, com um pouco de ajuda, ele foi capaz de abrir os olhos e sentar-se. Quando o fez, viu o bom monstro lutando contra os monstros maus sozinho, e ganhando! Os monstros maus caíram um por um até que não havia mais nenhum sobrando. As pessoas da aldeia gritaram com alegria e comemoraram a vitória do bom monstro, mas esse não tinha forças para se juntar a eles, e caiu em um campo de flores com um baque alto. O jovem homem arfou e correu para o bom monstro, e ele começou a chorar quando viu como o monstro estava ferido._

_"Por favor, acorde!" o homem implorou, batendo as mãos contra o rosto do monstro. "Por favor, não morra!"_

_Os olhos do monstro se abriram, e ele sorriu para o homem. "Estou tão feliz... você está vivo", disse , mas então seus olhos se fecharam novamente._

_O homem que não parava de chorar apertou os braços e o corpo contra o rosto do monstro. "Por favor, não morra", ele sussurrou. "Eu não quero mais perder meus amigos. Por favor, eu me importo tanto com você. Eu... eu te amo."_

_E então, uma nuvem gigante de vapor explodiu do corpo do monstro. Ele era tão espessa que o homem teve que saltar para trás, e ele não conseguiu ver nada. Mas logo o vapor subiu no ar, e , quando finalmente clareou , o corpo do monstro foi embora. Deitado lá ao em vez disso estava outro jovem que lentamente piscou os olhos e olhou para o guerreiro com um olhar de pura alegria. _

_"Você conseguiu!" ele exclamou. "Você quebrou a maldição! Os monstros maus levaram toda a minha família e amigos quando eu era pequeno e me amaldiçoaram a tornando-me um deles para que eu nunca mais fosse amado de novo. Mas o fato de você me amar me salvou! E eu também te amo!"_

_O homem se engasgou enquanto o outro jovem se levantava e estendia os braços para ele. Acenando com a cabeça e chorando lágrimas de felicidade, ele saltou para os braços abertos do homem, sabendo que ele nunca mais estaria sozinho._

_"Os dois homens começaram a viver juntos imediatamente, e, alguns anos mais tarde, eles se casaram. E então, alguns anos mais tarde-"_

Levi parou quando ouviu o ronco suave vindo de seu peito. Ele olhou para baixo e esboçou um leve sorriso para o filho, que já tinha adormecido. O garotinho parecia tão em paz enquanto abraçava o seu brinquedo de pelúcia, que era na verdade uma versão da forma titã do Eren. Era o seu brinquedo favorito, já que seus pais haviam dito quando o deram que ele sempre o protegeria.

Levi deu um beijo na cabeça do menino e colocou-o ao seu lado na cama, dobrando os cobertores ao redor dele. Um ligeiro sorriso ainda agraciou seus lábios enquanto ele sussurrava o final da história no ouvido do menino.

"Alguns anos mais tarde, eles tiveram um precioso menininho, e eles foram os mais felizes que jamais poderia ser. Fim".

Outro beijo.

"Boa noite, bebê, tenha bons sonhos."

A porta da frente abriu no meio da manhã no dia seguinte. "Voltei!"

"Papai!" o garotinho gritou, correndo da cozinha e pulando nos braços do pai. Eren riu enquanto pegava a criança e a abraçava, salpicando beijos por todo seu rostinho. A criança riu animadamente e abraçou-o firmemente em torno de seu pescoço enquanto os dois caminhavam para a cozinha.

De pé em frente ao fogão estava Levi, aquecendo uma mistura de aveia e frutas para os três. Eren, que agora se elevava sobre Levi com seus 196 cm, curvou-se e deu ao seu marido um beijo. Quando se afastou, Levi mostrou-lhe um sorriso, algo que ele tinha feito com mais frequência nos últimos tempos. "Bem vindo ao lar", ele disse, pegando delicadamente o filho deles e colocando-o no chão. Ele entregou-lhe uma pilha de pratos e disse: "Vá arrumar a mesa.".

"Tudo bem!" o menino disse alegremente, e ele correu para a sala seguinte.

Assim que ele se foi, Levi atirou a Eren um olhar brincalhão. "Você não está mais autorizado a sair durante a noite, seu moleque estúpido", disse ele. "Eu tive que escrever o próximo grande romance da humanidade na noite passada por causa disso."

"VOCÊ contou uma estória de dormir ontem à noite?" Eren parecia legitimamente atordoado, o que só deixou Levi mais irritado.

O outro homem suspirou. "Não haja como se fosse a coisa mais impressionante que eu já fiz, idiota. Não foi nem mesmo fictícia. Eu a contaria para você mas você já a conhece."

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Eren, e ele plantou outro beijo nos lábios de Levi. Quando ele deu uma risadinha ainda o beijando, Levi o empurrou e deu um tapa de brincadeira no ombro dele. Eren não conseguia parar de sorrir mesmo quando ele tentou. E ambos ainda estavam sorrindo enquanto carregavam o café da manhã para a sala de jantar onde o filho deles os esperava.

Um guerreiro, um monstro bom, e o bebê deles.

FIM

* * *

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Proposal Story

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin e seus personagens não me pertencem (por mais que eu queira o Levi só para mim T.T)**

**Nem mesmo essa fic é minha. Tradução de Humanity's Greatest Bedtime History da maravilhosa Gothic Dancer.**

**Sobre traduzir outra fic, estou pensando nisso. Assim que eu terminar de traduzir HGBS provavelmente eu traduzirei outra.**

* * *

CH 2

"A propósito", disse Eren enquanto enchia a colher com os grãos adocicados da sua tigela de café da manhã ", não comam demais. Connie convidou toda a turma para um piquenique. Ele disse que todos devem levar alguma coisa."

Levi levantou uma sobrancelha para o seu marido e levou sua própria colher cheia até seus lábios. "Para quê?" disse ele de volta, suspeita e leve desgosto em sua voz. Sim, Connie era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de se divertir com um grande grupo de pessoas, mas a sua idéia de diversão normalmente incluía álcool e alguns dribles ridículos envolvendo o DMT. Um piquenique parecia muito fora do comum para o seu gosto. E, além disso, a idéia de comer no chão repulsava Levi. Mesas lá fora tudo bem, contanto que estivessem bem limpas, mas cobertores no chão deixavam pouca proteção contra sujeira, insetos, pequenos animais, e germes em geral. Por que alguém acharia algo assim divertido estava além de sua compreensão. A menos que...!

"Sasha está tentando conseguir comida de graça, não é?".

Eren soltou um grunhido divertido. "Possivelmente. Ela deve tê-lo feito enviar os convites para parecer menos suspeito."

O homem mais baixo revirou os olhos e engoliu a última colherada de seu café da manhã. "Eu acho que eles são feitos um para o outro, aqueles idiotas."

"Ah, qual é, Sasha tem bons instintos, e Connie pode não ser muito brilhante, mas eles não são idiotas."

"Isso está aberto à interpretação."

Agora foi a vez de Eren revirar os olhos. Por mais que Levi tivesse amolecido ao longo dos anos, entre o casamento e a chegada do filho deles, ele ainda tinha a mesma personalidade mal-humorada. Na verdade, era um tanto quanto reconfortante para Eren, saber que o homem por quem ele havia se apaixonado nunca mudaria de verdade.

Levi estava preste a levantar-se da mesa quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Nós vamos sair das muralhas para este piquenique?".

"Ah, então nós vamos!" Eren sorriu descaradamente, fazendo seu filho rir com a colher cheia e derramar alguns grãos de aveia sobre a mesa. A criança arquejou quando percebeu o que tinha feito e olhou para seu papa com olhos temerosos. Ele havia sido ensinado desde o momento em que ele passou a entender a fala humana a não fazer bagunça em qualquer canto da casa, e ele tinham visto o quão vigorosamente seu papa limpava sempre que algo não atendia os seus padrões de limpeza, de modo que ele esperava uma repreensão e punição.

Levi viu o pânico no rosto de seu filho e deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Puxando um lenço do bolso, ele se levantou e caminhou até onde a pequena bagunça estava. "Acidentes acontecem. Tente não fazer isso de novo", ele murmurou, beijando a cabeça do garoto, enquanto limpava a sujeira, e olhando para seu marido perguntou. "Então? Dentro ou fora das muralhas?".

Os lábios de Eren se inclinaram para cima em um pequeno sorriso. "Connie quer ir para fora."

Levi assentiu. "Nós vamos levar nosso equipamento só para prevenir. "Ele olhou para o menino, cuja expressão era de alívio, mas ainda assim mantinha alguma cautela. Percebendo isso e não querendo ver medo naqueles grandes e belos olhos novamente, ele se ajoelhou ao nível da criança e disse: "O que você acha que devemos levar para o tio Connie e tia Sasha?"

Os portões se fecharam atrás do grupo enquanto saíam para um local aberto e confortável a apenas cerca de meia milha de distância das muralhas. Graças à Erwin, Levi, e os esforços combinados de toda a Tropa de Exploração junto com a volta de Reiner, Bertholdt, e Annie para o lado da humanidade, a população Titã tinha diminuído drasticamente em poucos anos. Avistamentos de Titãs estavam se tornando cada vez mais raros, e a ameaça de invasão era quase inexistente. Alguns ainda percorriam a área fora dos muros, mas raramente atacavam em grupos. Um Titã contra todo um grupo de soldados veteranos da Tropa de Exploração não era nada. Portanto, era seguro se aventurar para fora das muralhas (ainda que ficar perto delas) sem cavalos, mas mesmo assim todos os soldados trouxeram seu DMT's. Melhor ser paranóico do que ser comido.

Ao chegar em uma área sombreada ainda que aberta, cobertores foram estendidos e os pratos foram sendo repassados de pessoa em pessoa. Eren e Levi fizerem o filho deles passar xícaras para todos, já que a criança havia sugerido fazer chá para o piquenique. "E se a gente tiver um monte de comida, mas nada para beber?", ele tinha dito, mais tarde acrescentando que "Papa faz o melhor chá que a humanidade já viu!".

E como poderia Levi argumentar contra essa lógica? Ele encostou-se no ombro de seu marido, permitindo que suas defesas diminuíssem ligeiramente enquanto observava seu filhinho gentilmente oferecer copos e chá para todos. Ele se mostrou um pouco indignado quando Ymir bagunçou seu cabelo, mas Historia rapidamente o ajeitou e o agradeceu pelas bebidas com aquele sorriso doce e angelical dela. Annie, que estava sentado entre eles e Reiner, bufou quando ouviu o homem loiro murmurar algo sobre não conseguir ter agido tão rápido quanto Ymir.

Logo, os diferentes pratos de comida estavam rodando entre o grupo, principalmente pães e sopa fria de legumes. Levi deu um gole no ensopado de batata que Sasha tinha feito e, silenciosamente, admitiu para si mesmo que não era ruim. Eren notou o olhar sutil de satisfação no rosto de seu marido e esboçou um sorriso quando mordia um pedaço de pão. No fundo, ele desejava que ele pudesse ter alguma proteína substancial para mastigar. Carne estava se tornando mais disponível, mas ainda era uma raridade, reservado para ocasiões especiais.

Foi quando Connie colocou um prato de carne na toalha e se levantou.

Oh.

"Pessoal! Obrigado por terem vindo esta tarde. Eu queria compartilhar isso com o maior número possível de vocês". Ele usava um sorriso bobo enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado de Sasha, que estava mastigando um pão. Uma pequena linha de baba escorria pelo seu queixo, e seu olhar se desviava entre Connie e o prato de carne. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando Connie tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso, e de repente todo mundo soube por que ele os tinha convidado para um piquenique fora das muralhas.

"Sasha", disse ele, tremendo um pouco de ansiedade, "você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Você significa o mundo para mim. Eu enfrentaria um milhão de Titãs só por você. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado para o resto de nossas vidas e compartilhar minha vida com você. Eu te amo, Sasha Braus, então casa comigo?" E ele abriu a caixa para revelar um anel de prata simples ainda que lindo.

As bochechas de Sasha ficaram de um rosa intenso, e lágrimas começaram a se formar no canto de seus olhos, que ainda deslocavam entre Connie e o prato de carne. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu enfiar o resto do pão na boca, engolir alguns goles de chá fresco, e gritar "SIM!" enquanto jogava os braços ao redor do seu agora noivo, rapidamente pegando um pedaço de carne e empurrando-o na boca.

Levi levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não posso dizer pelo que ela está mais animada."

O grupo inteiro explodiu em gritos e aplausos para o casal feliz. Connie ainda estava tremendo e Sasha ainda estava chorando quando ele colocou o anel em seu dedo. Jean começou a gritar "Beijo, beijo!" entre todo o ruído, fazendo Mikasa revirar os olhos , mas continuando a bater palmas. Ela riu baixinho de Armin que estava ao lado dela, e que tinha começou a chorar porque ele "estava tão feliz que não podia evitar."

Connie e Sasha acabaram por se beijarem, uma vez que Sasha tinha engolido todos os pedaços de carne. Eles riram um da cara do outro por alguns segundos e, em seguida, caíram em um silêncio pacífico, apenas segurando um ao outro enquanto seus amigos continuavam comemorando. Eventualmente, o barulho diminuiu, e Historia foi a primeira a perguntar que tipo de vestido de Sasha queria usar. Hanji e Ymir puxaram Sasha para longe de Connie para que ele não ouvisse o que as mulheres estavam planejando, e até mesmo Annie e Mikasa encontraram-se incapaz de esconder sua empolgação. Jean deu um tapa de brincadeira nas costas de Connie enquanto Bertholdt passava a mão na careca do próprio. Reiner não conseguia parar de rir, e Armin não conseguia parar de chorar .

Eren estava preste a se juntar a eles quando seu filho se voltou para ele e Levi. "Papai", o menino disse: "o que aconteceu?".

Eren sorriu e puxou o menino para seu colo enquanto Levi envolvia ambos os braços em volta do seu marido, um pequeno e contente sorriso no rosto. "Tio Connie acabou de pedir para tia Sasha se casar com ele", Eren explicou, "e ela aceitou, e agora eles estão noivos. Isso significa que eles se amam tanto que eles querem que toda a humanidade saiba disso. Eles vão ter uma cerimônia muito especial para declará-la, também. Eles vão trocar anéis a fim de que todo mundo saiba que eles se amam. "Ele levou a mão com o seu próprio anel para a frente dos olhos do pequeno menino, e Levi tomou isso como sua deixa para mostrar o seu anel também. "Assim como o Papa e Papai."

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto da criança. "Yay!" ele gritou, batendo as mãos desajeitadamente. Ele virou-se no colo de seu papai para que ele pudesse olhar para ele. "Você pediu o Papa em casamento assim também, Papai?".

"Eu teria dito não se ele tivesse feito isso," Levi interrompeu com um suspiro.

O sorriso de Eren suavizou quando ele olhou para o marido e, em seguida, olhou de volta para seu filho. "Não, eu perguntei para o Papa se ele queria se casar comigo em particular. Deixe-me contar a história."

_Eren sorriu em seu travesseiro quando ouviu a porta da frente da casa se fechar cedo naquela manhã. Levi estaria fora o dia todo, se ele mantivesse sua programação. Ele iria se aventurar na muralha Sina com Erwin hoje para informar sobre a Tropa de Exploração e seu progresso na luta contra os Titãs, deixando Eren em casa sozinho._

_Mas o jovem não pretendia perder o dia inteiro na cama. Por que passaria um dia na cama, se Levi não estava lá para a compartilhar com ele? Ele rapidamente se levantou e empurrou os lençóis, os jogando em uma pilha no chão. Ele, então, pegou todas as outras roupas de cama e toalhas da casa e os acrescentou na pilha. Uma vez que os tecidos estavam todos juntos, ele se despojou de seu pijama e jogou-os em uma pilha separada. Ele rapidamente colocou outra roupa e amarrou um avental na cintura e um lenço em volta da cabeça para manter o cabelo fora de seus olhos. Mesmo que tivesse o dia todo, não havia um momento a perder._

_Ele começou por lavar todos os lençóis na casa, cada lençol, cada cortina, cada toalha de mesa, todos. Uma vez que eles estavam todos limpos, ele pendurou-os para secar lá fora (felizmente, uma brisa agradável soprava pela cidade naquele dia) e voltou para dentro para enfrentar a próxima tarefa. Ele brevemente mastigava um pãozinho antes de decidir começar de cima para baixo, então ele puxou a escada do armário e começou a limpar os cantos do teto._

_Uma vez que o teto estava limpo, ele fez o seu caminho até as paredes, certificando-se de que não houvesse teias de aranha ou pequenos grãos de poeira tentando se esconder dele. Ele também limpou todas as janelas, esfregando o pano de limpeza em círculos até que ele chiou e ele podê ver seu reflexo no vidro. Ele deu a si mesmo um sorriso suave. Ele não tinha mudado muito ao longo dos anos, a única exceção foi o seu grande surto de crescimento. Seu cabelo tinha crescido um pouco, e ele tornou-se mais musculoso, mas seu rosto só tinha amadurecido um pouco. Ele ainda tinha os mesmos olhos grandes e verdes e aquele sorriso doce, então ele ainda tinha um olhar jovem sobre ele. E foi com a alegria de uma criança que ele pensava sobre o que ele estava planejando para a noite._

_Mas isso nunca iria acontecer se ele não terminasse suas tarefas. Voltando à realidade, ele terminou de esfregar os vidros limpos e começou a limpar as paredes. Logo depois, foi limpar o balcão e as mesas, dando atenção extra para as da cozinha. Nem mesmo uma migalha poderia escapar de sua vista, então ele empurrou outro pãozinho pela boca antes de voltar a limpar, jurando que não iria comer mais nada até Levi chegar em casa naquela noite para evitar qualquer tipo de bagunça. Assim que ele engoliu, ele se debruçou sobre o balcão enquanto esfregava vigorosamente o pano por ele, sendo bastante liberal quanto ao uso de sabão._

_Ele então se voltou para o chão, varrendo-o duas vezes e, em seguida, se ajoelhando no chão em procura de qualquer pequeno pedaço de comida, poeira ou sujeira. Ele mesmo cavou através das pequenas rachaduras na madeira. Tudo tinha que estar impecável para Levi, assim Eren não deixou nada ser esquecido._

_No momento em que ele terminou de limpar toda a casa, a roupa de cama já estava seca. Ele a trouxe de volta para dentro e forrou todos os cômodos da casa com eles novamente, tendo cuidado especial com a cama. Ele estava determinado a fazê-la tão reconfortante e convidativa quanto possível, apesar do fato de ele esperar que ela estivesse uma bagunça na manhã seguinte._

_No momento em que ele tinha terminado de fazer tudo, o sol já estava começando a se por. Eren tirou o lenço da cabeça e desatou o avental, suspirando e caindo em uma cadeira na sala de estar. Ele realmente conseguiu, ele havia limpado toda a casa de cima a baixo. Uma risada escapou de seus lábios, e ele se perguntou brevemente se isso o fazia parecer desesperado. Levi provavelmente pensaria que ele tinha feito algo horrível e tinha limpado tão obsessivamente como um pedido de desculpas. Ele sorriu e arrastou-se para fora da cadeira em direção a cozinha. Havia uma coisa que ele poderia fazer que ele sabia que era fácil de limpar e que Levi apreciaria._

_A porta da frente abriu e fechou cerca de quinze minutos depois. Um mal-humorado Levi fez uma pausa ao tirar os sapatos na porta quando ele percebeu que tudo na casa estava perfeito. Seus olhos corriam por toda parte, mas ele não conseguia ver uma única partícula de poeira. Ajoelhou-se e passou o dedo indicador sobre o chão , mas não viu nenhuma sujeira neste. Estreitando os olhos, ele se levantou quando ouviu passos vindos da cozinha. Na porta estava Eren, segurando uma bandeja de chá muito quente e pequenos petiscos com um sorriso agradável no rosto. "Bem vindo ao lar"._

_"Tudo bem, o que você fez?" Levi perguntou, lábios curvados em uma carranca de decepção. "O que você quebrou? Onde você transformou? Quem você matou?"._

_O sorriso de Eren se transformou em um sorriso triunfante. "Nada, lugar nenhum, e ninguém! Eu apenas pensei em fazer algo legal para você."_

_Levi o contemplou. Se Eren não tinha ferrado com nada então, o que ele estava fazendo? Se ele queria algo, ele geralmente o olhava com aqueles olhos de cachorrinho pidão impossíveis de se resistir e fazia bico até Levi concordar com o que quer que fosse (o que acontecia bastante). Mas ali estava ele, com uma bandeja de delicioso chá e uma casa incrivelmente limpa, sem pedir por nada. Toda aquela cena definitivamente o intrigou, e ele teve que admitir que era um pouco sexy. Sua expressão se suavizou quando ele se aproximou de Eren e ficou na ponta dos pés enquanto Eren se abaixava para reunirem os lábios em um beijo doce e inocente._

_"Obrigado", Levi disse quando se afastou, "isso foi muito legal da sua parte."_

_Eren sorriu para ele e colocou a bandeja em uma mesa próxima. Em seguida, ele se ajoelhou na frente de Levi, seus olhos nunca quebrando contato, embora os olhos de Levi tenham se arregalado com o movimento. Eren pegou a mão de Levi na sua e segurou-a delicadamente, colocando um beijo doce nela. "Levi", disse ele quando ele se afastou, "Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, e quero que toda a humanidade saiba disso. "Ele tirou uma pequena caixa de trás da chaleira e a abriu, revelando um simples, brilhante e prateado anel. Seu sorriso aumentou quando ele disse: "Levi, por favor, casa comigo?"._

_O homem mais velho não sabia o que dizer no início. Ele ficou em um silêncio atordoado por alguns instantes, registrando a cena, e ele rapidamente percebeu que era perfeito. Uma casa limpa, uma chaleira de chá quente, e o homem que amava a seu lado para sempre, essa era a vida ideal._

_Mas ele nunca diria isso. Então ao invés disso ele disse, "Ah, então você queria alguma coisa."_

_Eren soltou uma gargalhada. "Sim, mais ou menos", ele concordou, olhando para Levi com aqueles belos olhos e seduzindo-o com aquele sorriso lindo. "Por favor, Levi, quer se casar comigo?"_

_Levi suspirou e inclinou-se para baixo, pressionando suavemente os lábios nos de Eren. "Sim, seu pirralho mimado", ele murmurou quando se afastou apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse falar, mas ele rapidamente apertou seus lábios contra os de Eren de novo para o homem mais jovem não dizer nada estúpido. De alguma forma, Eren conseguiu colocar o anel no dedo de Levi e, em seguida, envolver seus braços em volta dele, trazendo-o para perto de seu peito. Instintivamente, Levi aconchegou-se contra ele e colocou as mãos em cada lado do rosto de Eren para que ele pudesse enxugar as lágrimas de felicidade para longe de seus olhos._

"E depois de alguns meses, nós nos casamos", concluiu Eren, tirando o anel de seu dedo. Ele ergueu-o para o seu filho para ver, e o menino olhou para ele.

"Papai, tem algo escrito nele."

Levi assentiu. "É a mesma coisa do meu." Ele tirou seu próprio anel e segurou-o ao lado do de Eren de modo que o garoto pudesse comparar os dois.

"Até que as estrelas caiam".

"É a promessa que fizemos na nossa cerimônia", continuou Levi, deslizando o anel de volta no dedo. "Quando o papai e eu nos casamos, nós prometemos que nós amaríamos um ao outro até que as estrelas caíssem."

O menino deu uma risadinha. "Bobo! Isso nunca vai acontecer!"

Eren sorriu quando ele deslizou seu próprio anel de volta ao dedo. "Exatamente."

E os três sentaram e observaram como seus amigos se ocupavam com o casal recém-noivados. De alguma forma, eles sabiam que as coisas iriam funcionar entre eles. Em algum momento, Connie confessou que o motivo pelo qual ele havia convidado todos para um piquenique do lado de fora das muralhas fora porque tinha todas as coisas que Sasha mais amava nesse mundo: comida, amigos e natureza.

Ah sim, eles definitivamente viveriam felizes para sempre, também.

FIM

* * *

**Até o próximo capitulo, e para quem manja do inglês, por favor, deixem reviews na fic original**


	3. Lesson Story

**Disclaimer: Tanto Shingeki no Kyojin como essa fic não me pertencem. O primeiro sendo do Isayama e a segunda sendo de Gothic Dancer. Quem manjar do inglês, por favor, deixe uma review na fic original, assim com na traduzida por mim.**

**Agora, vamos à fic.**

* * *

CH 3

BANG!

CRASH!

Eren e Levi imediatamente desviaram os olhos do chá da tarde e correram freneticamente para onde tinham ouvido os barulhos súbitos e altos. Eles derraparam até parar, assim que entraram na sala, ofegantes e com os olhos bem abertos, processando a cena. Lá estava um menino parecendo culpado, uma bola de borracha inocentemente rolando ao seus pés, e um vaso de flores destruído sentado em uma pilha confusa de sujeira, lama, água e com um monte de pétalas de flores no chão.

A criança olhou para seus pais com os olhos enormes, com medo, sabendo que ele estava em sérios apuros, sem ninguém precisar lhe dizer nada. Ele balançou um pouco e manteve seus olhos em seu papa, que olhou de volta com uma intensidade furiosa.

"O que. Fez. Você. Fez?", Levi perguntou, rosnando cada palavra claramente entre os dentes. Suas mãos fechadas em punhos, e seu rosto estava começando a tomar um tom surpreendente de vermelho. Eren olhou nervosamente para seu marido, pedindo-lhe mentalmente para não fazer ou dizer algo que se arrependeria mais tarde.

O menino olhou para Levi, apavorado com a raiva de seu papa. Ele nunca o tinha visto tão zangado antes, e ele se encolheu de medo. "Eu... eu sinto muito, papa."

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" Levi, de repente gritou, sua voz alta o suficiente para fazer com que tanto Eren quanto seu filho se sobressaltassem.

"Eu... eu sinto muito, papa, eu... hum, está chovendo l-lá fora e eu, um..."

"VOCÊ O QUE?"

"Eu queria jogar bola!"

Levi congelou, mas manteve seu olhar sobre o filho. Seus olhos, normalmente estreitos, estavam arregalados e Eren, temeroso, reconheceu que olhar. A única vez que ele tinha visto essa expressão foi quando Levi lutara com Titãs. Mais especificamente, era o olhar que ele guardava para os Titãs que haviam matado seus amigos e parceiros. Eren não sabia por que aquele olhar apareceu de repente agora, mas ele sabia que Levi estava vendo o filho deles como inimigo, e isso não era bom.

"Levi-"

"Fique fora disso," o homem mais velho sussurrou, veneno escorrendo de sua voz. Ele trocou o olhar momentaneamente para dar a Eren um olhar de advertência e, em seguida, olhou de volta para seu filho. "Como você se atreve. Você sabe o que você fez? Você tem alguma idéia de quantas regras da casa você acabou de quebrar? Como você arruinou algo que tinha um verdadeiro significado para mim? Eu nem mesmo me importo com a bagunça. Não, você fez algo muito pior do que fazer bagunça. você destruiu um MEMORIAL para SOLDADOS, seu pequeno monstro!"

Então foi isso. A criança começou a chorar e correu, passando direto por seus pais, subindo as escadas e indo para o seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Levi virou-se e estava prestes a ir atrás dele quando um poderoso puxão o forçou de volta. Ele tropeçou e olhou para Eren, cujo aperto em seu braço não vacilou. Ele franziu a testa para seu marido, balançando um pouco a cabeça. "Era realmente necessário chamá-lo de monstro?", perguntou ele.

"Cale a boca, seu moleque estúpido", Levi retrucou, puxando o braço. "Ele quebrou as regras, jogando dentro de casa, e, como resultado, ele fez uma grande bagunça e destruiu o memorial que eu fiz."

"Levi-"

"Hoje é o aniversário de quando Petra, Auruo, Erd, e Gunther foram mortos!"

Eren agarrou o braço do homem mais velho novamente para mantê-lo quieto, parando por um momento para encontrar as palavras certas. Ele mordeu o lábio, com cuidado para não romper a pele, e soltou um longo suspiro. "Sim, é, e nós dois sabemos disso, mas ele não sabe."

O rosto de Levi lentamente suavizou, e ele balançou a cabeça levemente, com os olhos fixos na bagunça no chão. As pobres flores nem sequer pareciam mais flores com suas pétalas espalhadas. Vê-las em tal estado fez Levi abaixar a cabeça, pois ele não queria mostrar Eren a emoção dentro dele subindo à superfície. Eren percebeu isso e delicadamente passou os braços em volta de seu marido, embalando-o contra o peito e balançando os dois um pouco para trás e para frente. Ele soltou um curto suspiro, aliviado pois a tensão estava começando a se dissipar.

Depois de um minuto ou dois assim, Eren se afastou e inclinou o rosto para dar um beijo em Levi. Foi inocente e amoroso, apenas dois pares de lábios tocando-se sem quaisquer implicações reais. Eren se afastou primeiro, murmurando: "Por que você não desconta suas fustrações limpando isso. Eu vou falar com ele."

Levi concordou com cabeça, sabendo que era o melhor. Ele separou-se de seu marido e foi até o armário para pegar seu avental, bandana, e os suprimentos de limpeza.

* * *

O pequeno menino estava chorando em seu travesseiro quando Eren apareceu. A visão de seu filho tão triste partiu seu coração, mas ele manteve uma cara séria, lembrando-se que ele tinha de confortar e ensinar uma lição ao mesmo tempo. Respirando fundo, ele entrou no quarto e colocou a mão nas costas da criança. O menino olhou para cima, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados e bochechas coradas com listras por causa das lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Vendo seu papai fez as lágrimas pesadas pararem, ficando somente algumas fungadas. Eren sentou-se na cama e gentilmente ajudou seu filho a sentar-se de frente a ele enquanto puxava um lenço do bolso.

"Aqui", ele disse, "seque seus olhos."

O menino pegou o lenço e assim o fez, ainda fungando um pouco enquanto Eren suavemente esfregava as suas costas. Quando ele terminou, olhou para o chão, trouxe os joelhos contra o peito, e disse: "Papa ama limpeza mais do que eu. Ele gritou tanto comigo... Aposto que ele me odeia"

Eren olhou para a criança de forma pensativa e então olhou para uma caixa de tamanho médio que continha alguns brinquedos do outro lado do quarto. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se levantou, pegou alguns brinquedos fora da caixa e os colocou na caixa, e trouxe de volta para o seu filho."Levante-se", ele finalmente disse, colocando a caixa nos braços do filho quando ele fez. "Ok , fique em pé segurando essa caixa durante o tempo que você puder." E ele sentou-se na cama.

Assistindo seu filho tentar ficar de pé era divertido, mas o show chegou ao fim muito rápido . Com um grunhido de aborrecimento, o menino colocou a caixa no chão e voltou para seu pai . "É grande e pesado", disse ele. "Eu desisto."

"Hmm, é mesmo?" Eren perguntou, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho e seu rosto na palma da mão. "Interessante. Lembra quando papa e eu lhe dissemos que você cresceu dentro da barriga do papa até que estivesse pronto para nascer? Sabe, você pesou tanto quanto essa caixa quando você nasceu, e que é quase tão grande quanto a barriga do papa teve quando você estavam dentro dele."

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram.

"E papa teve que carregar esse grande peso o tempo todo. Ele não tinha permissão para desistir. Ele teve que esperar por você dizer que já estava pronto para sair. E então ele teve que ter um operação especial, a fim de certificar-se de que você saisse com segurança. Ele disse que foi a coisa mais dolorosa que ele já experimentou, pior do que lutar contra Titãs".

A criança fez uma careta culpada.

"Mas isso não é tudo. Mesmo antes de sua barriga ficar grande e pesada, papa ainda estava com dor. Quando ele descobriu pela primeira vez que ele ia ter você, ele ficou muito doente. Não como quando ele está com o nariz entupido. Ele vomitava várias vezes por dia, todos os dias, por quase cinco meses. Seu corpo estava mudando para se certificar de que poderia suportá-lo, por isso seus músculos doíam, e ele ficou muito emocional. E então, quando sua barriga ficou grande e pesada, ele mal conseguia andar porque seus pés doíam muito, e ele não conseguia ficar de pé porque suas costas também doíam. E você ficava se movimentando e chutando dentro dele, então até mesmo dentro dele doía."

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos do filho novamente.

Eren viu isso e um pequeno sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto . "Mas você quer saber o que o papa me disse assim que ele conseguiu te segurar nos braços?"

_"Eu faria tudo de novo num piscar de olhos."_

_Levi olhou para seu marido enquanto trazia seu filho recém-nascido para mais perto de si, raras lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto._

_"Eu sofreria aqueles nove meses no inferno e a dor da cirurgia pelo resto da minha vida ... não, até o fim dos tempos, se isso significasse que eu poderia tê-lo aqui. É só que... Deus, Eren, olhe para ele, olhe como ele é perfeito. Eu só... "_

_Ele esfregou a testa contra o recém-nascido assim que os olhos do bebê se abriam pela primeira vez, e seus olhares se encontraram._

_"Eu o amo tanto."_

"Então, não diga que papai te odeia quando ele na verdade te ama mais do que qualquer outra pessoa em toda a humanidade. Até mesmo mais do que eu, e tivemos uma cerimônia inteira para dizer a todos que nos amávamos "

Novas lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da criança agora, e Eren não pode deixar de rir um pouco.

"Ah, tudo bem, bebê, não chore." Ele se ajoelhou no chão e passou os braços em torno de seu filho, que chorava em seu ombro. Bem, pelo menos ele conseguiu dar a mensagem. Ainda sorrindo, ele inclinou a criança em seus braços e enxugou as lágrimas com o polegar e disse: "Papa te ama muito, mas ele ainda odiou o que você você fez, então você precisa dizer que está arrependido. Isso é a coisa certa a fazer. Quando um homem faz alguma coisa errada, ele admite que ele fez uma coisa ruim, diz que está arrependido e tenta consertá-lo. É óbvio que você sente muito, então vá dizer isso ao papa para que possamos todos sorrir de novo."

A criança balançou a cabeça, abraçou o papai mais uma vez, enxugou os olhos e saiu de seu quarto, Eren seguindo atrás. No andar de baixo, viram Levi limpando os últimos restos da bagunça. Reunindo toda a sua coragem, o menino caminhou até seu papa, assim que Levi puxava a bandana de sua cabeça.

"Papa".

Levi se virou.

O menino olhou para ele com olhos grandes e brilhantes. "Papa, eu... eu sinto muito por ter jogado bola dentro de casa, e eu sinto muito por ter derrubado as flores, e eu sinto muito por ter feito bagunça, e eu sinto muito p-por... por ter te d-deixado... c-com raiva" ele tentou manter a compostura, mas as lágrimas estavam começando a aparecer novamente, e ele estava soluçando entre suas palavras. Era a pior sensação do mundo, saber que tudo repousava sobre o fato de seu papa acreditar nele ou não.

O que ele não sabia era que o coração de Levi estava se partindo. A visão de seu filho tão triste e tão assustado o fez se arrepender de imediato toda a sua gritaria e toda a sua raiva. Ele mentalmente se xingou, perguntando-se por que ele tinha reagido de tal forma. Não era como se a criança tivesse conhecimento de que aquelas flores haviam sido um memorial e o tivesse destruído de propósito. Ele também não sabia quem Petra, Auruo, Erd e Gunther foram, já que Levi nunca lhe dissera. Ele não sabia de nada.

E assim, com um suspiro e uma rara demonstração de amor e afeto, Levi passou os braços ao redor de seu filho que se aconchegou em seu peito, alisando o cabelo para trás e beijando sua testa. "Desculpas aceitas", ele murmurou. "Obrigado, querido. Sinto muito, também, eu não devia ter gritado com você, e eu não deveria ter chamado você de monstro. Você não é. Você sabe o que é?" Ele se afastou um pouco para que ele pudesse olhar nos belos olhos verdes de seu filho e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Você é meu precioso bebê, e você sempre será." Outro beijo. "Você aprendeu sua lição, certo?"

A criança esfregou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Aham, eu prometo que não vou mais jogar bola dentro de casa."

Mais um beijo . "Esse é meu garoto." Levi olhou para a janela quando percebeu algo. "Oh, a chuva parou." Ele olhou para seu filho novamente. "Você quer ir para fora e jogar bola?"

O menino também olhou para fora da janela e viu o sol começando a sair. "Antes podemos colher flores para os soldados?"

Levi sentiu uma pequena alegria no coração, mas ele nunca diria isso, e ele nunca mostraria isso. Ele apenas manteve esse mesmo pequeno sorriso e disse: "Sim, vamos fazer isso primeiro. Talvez eu lhe conte uma história sobre eles quando estivermos lá fora. Eles foram alguns dos soldados mais valentes que eu já conheci."

A criança balançou a cabeça, um sorriso finalmente retornando ao seu rosto. "Conte-me!"

"Tudo bem, vá colocar suas botas. Provavelmente está tudo barrento lá fora."

Das escadas, Eren sorriu. Missão cumprida. A paz tinha voltado para a casa Jaeger, e ele mentalmente considerava isso como uma vitória para a humanidade enquanto ele também colocava suas botas.

FIM

* * *

**Nossa, cara. Mas o Levi sofreu, hein? Bem, esse capítulo foi muito legal de traduzir. Bem, pelo menos a parte em que o Levi estava gritando com o filho deles foi. De todos os capítulos já lançado, esse é meu favorito.**

**Bem, pra quem puder, deixem uma review na fic original.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	4. Soldier Story

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin e Humanity's Greateste Bedtime Story não me pertecem. Sendo o primeiro do Isayama Hajime e a segunda da Gothic Dancer. **

**Falando nela, por favor, quem puder deixe uma review em inglês na fic original. Não vai cair seu braço deixar uma review. Muito obrigada e vamos a fic.**

* * *

_CH 4_

_Quando os novos recrutas da Tropa de Exploração foram apresentados a mim, eu não tinha altas expectativas para nenhum deles. Eu nem mesmo os considerava membros da Tropa de Exploração já que eles não haviam estado em nenhuma missão, ou seja, eles nunca tinham visto um único Titã e sobrevivido para contar a história. Entende, é assim que funciona na Tropa de Exploração, a mais perigosa das Forças Militares. Somente quando você retorna vivo da sua primeira missão você é considerado um soldado._

"Até mesmo você e papai, papa?" a criança perguntou, caminhando entre seus pais e apertando a mão deles.

Levi olhou para seu filho e assentiu. "Sim, papai e eu tivemos que voltar da nossa primeira missão vivos para sermos considerados parte da Tropa de Exploração, sem exceções."

"Mas você é 'O soldado mais forte da Humanidade'."

"Essa foi uma reputação que ganhei depois de ter voltado vivo de muitas missões. Todos tem que começar de algum lugar."

"Oh." A criança olhou para baixo e franziu a testa.

Eren mordeu o lábio. "Eu não sei se você está pronto para as histórias da Tropa de Exploração," ele disse o mais gentilmente que pode, agarrando a mão de seu filho e lançando um olhar preocupado para Levi. "A Tropa de Exploração é realmente assustadora. É a unica das Forças Militares que vão para fora das Muralhas e lutam contra os Titãs. As Tropas Estacionárias e a Polícia Militar não tem que fazer isso, já que seus trabalhos são realizados dentro das muralhas. Soldados da Tropa de Exploração estão constantemente em perigo. É por isso que poucas pessoas se alistam.

"Mas isso também significa que você e papa são muito corajosos, papai!" a criança insistiu, olhando para Eren com grandes e sinceros olhos. "É isso que significa ser corajoso, não é? Fazer alguma coisa assustadora que você não quer fazer mas fazendo mesmo assim?"

Corajoso... ou idiota, Levi pensou.

"Porque nós não te contamos outra história?" Eren insistiu, querendo mudar de assunto. "Eu não quero que você tenha pesadelos."

"Mas eu quero saber mais sobre os soldados corajosos!" a criança fez beicinho, sua voz antes determinada se tornando um choramingo. "É só não contar as partes assustadoras!"

Eren olhou para Levi com uma expressão preocupada, seus olhos dizendo tudo que sua boca não dizia. Dá para contar uma história da Tropa de Exploração sem as partes assustadoras? Isso é possível?

Levi suspirou, sentindo-se um pouco derrotado, e assentiu. "Tudo bem, se você ficar com medo, é só contar que eu paro."

A criança assentiu em resposta.

_Nossa missão era só observar os Titãs, ver se podíamos aprender algo mais sobre eles. Pelas primeiras horas, a missão tava indo bem. Nós conseguimos ficar a uma distância segura deles, mas não estávamos aprendendo nada. Eles só andavam sem rumo, então nós tínhamos que continuar cavalgando para termos certeza de que não iríamos ser localizados. Nós não devíamos entrar em combate. Ah, como ela deu errado. Tudo que foi preciso foi o crack um galho. Um dos novatos não foi cuidadoso o suficiente, e tudo desabou. De repente, dúzias de Titãs apareceram. Eles nos atacaram de uma vez, e os novatos eram muito descoordenados para pará-los. Eu matei tantos quando pude mas eu mesmo era relativamente novo na Tropa. Havia muitos e então tivemos que recuar._

Levi se abaixou e pegou uma flor silvestre das proximidades, sem fazer contato visual com o filho. O menininho o encarou, olhos cheios de preocupação e antecipação. Ele pegou três flores em suas pequenas mãos. "Então... são para esses soldados que estamos pegando flores?"

Levi balançou a cabeça. "É muito triste o fato deles terem morrido, mas eu não os conhecia pessoalmente. Mas tenho certeza de que suas famílias e amigos ainda os honram."

"Oh, que bom."

Silêncio.

"Hm, papa?"

"Sim?"

"Nós podemos, hm, quem sabe, pegar uma flor para representá-los também?"

Ambos os pais olharam para ele com olhos surpresos e cheios de orgulho. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Eren, e ele assentiu. "Mas é claro que podemos, bebê. Isso é muito gentil e atencioso da sua parte."

O garotinho sorriu de volta.

Levi deixou escapar um longo suspiro e então se recompôs. Ele não queria mostrar para sua família mas recontar essa história era difícil para ele, assim como relembrar de todas aquelas mortes desnecessárias deixavam uma sensação horrível na boca e um paralizante sentimento de culpa no estômago. Ele olhou para seu filho, que tinha um doce sorriso no rosto enquanto pegava as flores. E então olhou para seu marido, que eventualmente o olhou de volta e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. Ele se perguntava se eles se aventurariam nesse campo e pegariam flores para ele. Ele era muito mais velho que Eren, então ele sabia que se ele não morresse no campo de batalha, ele morreria muito mais cedo que seu marido.

Deixando o seu bebê sem o papa.

Ele caiu de joelhos.

"Levi!"

O homem olhou para os lindos olhos verdes de seu marido, e, de repente, ele melhorou. Aqueles olhos brilhavam mais do que qualquer jóia, e eles imediatamente o fizeram relaxar. Lembranças melhores inundaram sua mente: a primeira vez que Eren olhou diretamente em seus olhos sem medo, a alegria desses mesmos olhos no casamento deles, quando eles descobriram que teriam um filho, e quando eles o conheceram pela primeira vez, a ternura e o amor que ele via naqueles olhos sempre que ia dormir. Sim, isso era muito melhor.

Ele levantou e gentilmente colocou a mão na bochecha de Eren. "Eu estou bem."

Eren assentiu e beijou sua testa.

"Papa?"

Ambos os homens olharam para o filho, que agora tinha um buquê de flores em suas pequenas mãos e um olhar preocupado no rosto.

Levi soltou outro suspiro. "Estou bem, bebê, me desculpe." Ele caminhou até o menino e, sem se importar com a sujeira, sentou-se no chão e puxou a criança para um abraço. O menino gritou e riu, sua voz cheia de felicidade. Um pequeno sorriso aparaceu no rosto de Levi ao ouvir aqueles sons. Não, ele não ia a lugar algum, não enquanto esse anjinho estivesse por perto. Ele ia garantir isso.

"A história fica ainda melhor," ele disse, beijando a testa do garoto. "E então..."

_Nós recuamos e os Titãs nos seguiram. Nós estávamos cavalgando então conseguimos escapar por um tempo. Eu achei que eles fossem se cansar, nos permitindo chegar num território seguro, e eu estava quase certo. Muito dos Titãs ficaram para trás enquanto nossos cavalos seguiam em frente. Eventualmente, onde parecia não ter mais nenhum Titã, e pensamos que estávamos seguros._

_Como nós estávamos errados. Eu esta posicionado no final da brigada, e então um Titã de 15 metros apareceu do nada. Ele atravessou uma casa abandonada que estava por perto e começou a me perseguir. Todos na minha frente continuaram a cavalgar, e eu percebi que eles não iam voltar para me ajudar. Eu estava sozinho. Eu usei meu DMT para pular do cavalo, mas o Titã era rápido, e e me pegou em pleno ar de tal forma que quebrou meu DMT._

_Eu achei que fosse o fim. O Titã abriu a boca e me levou em direção a ela._

_"Vai, Petra!"_

_Eu de repente ouvi sons de DMT, e vi o titã começar a cair. Alguém tinha cortado a sua nuca. O Titã estava morrendo!_

_"Auruo! Vai!"_

_Um outro corte, mas esse foi no pulso do Titã. Eu cai._

_"Gunther! Pegue-o!"_

_E alguém me pegou. Ele girou com o DMT e me pegou em pleno ar e me levou ao chão onde meu cavalo estava esperando. Eu o montei sem pensar duas vezes. _

_"Erd! Levo-nos para casa!"_

_Um homem seguia em frente no seu cavalo, e eu logo percebi que todos eles estavam de volta nos cavalos e seguindo-o. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Quem eram esses soldados? Eu nunca os tinha visto antes, então eles deviam ser novos recrutas. Mas isso era idiotice. Não tem como novos recrutas possuir esse tipo de trabalho em equipe._

_Só eles podiam. E fizeram._

_Eles tinham sobrevivido a emboscada do Titã e teriam tido todo o direito de me deixarem para trás. Mas eles não o fizeram. Eles decidiram dar meia volta e me salvar._

_"Você está bem?" a única mulher do grupo me perguntou._

_Eu assenti, incapaz de achar minha voz._

_Ela sorriu para mim. "Graças a Deus. Eu sou Petra Ral, à propósito!"_

_"Eu posso sentir você flertando a quilômetros de distância, docinho. Heh, eu sou Auruo Bossard."_

_"Pare de assediá-la. Hm. Eu sou Gunther Shulz."_

_"Nós logo chegaremos à muralha, pessoal. Oh, e eu sou Erd Gin."_

_"...Eu sou Levi."_

E, nesse exato momento, eu jurei que nunca esqueceria o nome deles.

"Então, eles o salvaram do Titã, papa? Isso é tão legal!"

Levi assentiu. "E eles eventualmente tornaram-se parte de um esquadrão especial que eu criei para uma missão muito importante. Você sabe que missão foi essa?"

"Uh-uh."

"Proteger o papai."

Os olhos da criança se acenderam, e ele olhou para Eren empolgadamente. "Então eles o salvaram dos Titãs também, papai?" ele gritou, batendo palmas.

Eren deu a seu filho um sorriso triste. "Sim. Foi assim que eles morreram."

A criança imediatamente parou, e atmosfera alegre desapareceu. "Oh."

Silêncio.

"Eles eram fortes o suficiente para derrotarem um Titã comum sem problemas," Eren explicou, caminhando para perto de sua pequeno família e sentando-se com eles. "Mas na missão em que eles deviam me proteger, nós tivemos que encarar um outro tipo de Titã, um que tinha inteligência humana. Conseguia lutar como um humano, então sabia como atacar e derrotar humanos. Foi horrível e tanto papai quanto papa se sentiram muito mal quanto a isso, mas eles tiveram uma morte honrosa. Eles morreram protegendo a humanidade. Foi por causa do sacrifício deles que nós conseguimos seguir em frente.

Uma brisa calma e agradável soprou ao redor do campo.

A criança olhou para Eren e sorriu. "Eles não estão realmente mortos."

"Oh?"

"Eles só vão morrer quando nós os esquecermos."

Levi imediatamente abraçou seu filho e enterrou o rosto no pequeno ombro do menininho. "Você está certo," ele sussurrou, lutando para impedir que sua voz tremesse. "Você está absolutamente correto, bebê."

* * *

No seu caminho de volta para casa, Eren e Levi casualmente discutiam o que fazer para o jantar. O garoto ouviu algo como 'cenouras ficam ruim se você não as cozinhar,' mas ele estava ocupado demais sorrindo para as flores em suas mãos. Ele pegou uma e olhou para cima quando viu alguém que conhecia.

"Tia Annie!"

Eren e Levi congelaram e assistiram enquanto seu filho inocentemente corria em direção a mulher loira, que abriu um sorriso para ele. Ela pareceu não perceber os pais dele. "O que foi, homenzinho?" ela perguntou, se agachando ao nível da criança.

O garotinho sorriu. "Papa, papai e eu colhemos flores!"

"Eu vi. Elas são muito bonitas."

"Nós estamos fazendo um me-mo... memo..."

"Memorial?"

"Sim, isso! Nós estamos fazendo um memorial para os amigos do papa."

A respiração ficou presa na garganta de Annie, e isso foi quando ela olhou para cima e viu Eren e Levi a poucos metros de distância. Cada um estava segurando seu próprio buquê, e ambos estavam a encarando, Levi com um pouco de más intenções. A expressão dela continuou neutra enquanto o olhava de volta, mas um sorriso agradável se espalhou em seu rosto quando olhou de volta para a criança. "Isso é muito legal da sua parte," ela disse.

"Tia Annie?"

"Hmm?"

O garotinho pegou uma das flores que havia colhido e colocou atrás da orelha de Annie. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela estendeu a mão para tocar as pétalas de seda.

A criança deu um largo sorriso. "Para você! Você devia sorrir mais vezes, Tia Annie. Você fica muito bonita quando sorri, mais bonita que as flores!" a expressão de Annie amoleceu devido as inocentes e gentis palavras do menininho. Ela honestamente não sabia o que dizer. Sua confiança nela, seu amor pro ela... era tudo muito tocante. Ninguém nunca a havia visto como nada além de uma ameaça, muito menos alguém que fosse bonita. O caminho de volta para a vida civil dentro das muralhas foi difícil mas ela tinha conseguido, e, lentamente, ela estava começando a conseguir a confiança dos seus antigos companheiros de volta. Mas nenhum deles tinham-na perdoado completamente, então ver alguém que a olhava como se ela fosse uma amiga... era maravilhoso.

Ela estendeu a mão e gentilmente acariciou a cabeça dele. "Okay," ela disse, "mas só porque o cavalheiro mais legal e mais bonito da humanidade me pediu."

O sorriso da criança cresceu ainda mais, e ele até riu um pouco.

Eren deixou um suspiro aliviado escapar, um que ele nem sabia que estava segurando, e ele até sorriu um pouco também. "Diga boa noite, querido," ele disse ao filho. "Nós temos que fazer algo a respeito daquelas cenouras e Tia Annie tem que ir também."

"Okay! Boa noite, Tia Annie!" Ele acenou para ela enquanto corria em direção aos pais. Eles imediatamente se viraram e foram embora, sem notar Annie acenando de volta.

A caminhada de volta foi quieta em sua maior parte. Quando eles chegaram em casa, Eren pegou a mão de Levi nas suas. "Você está bem"

"...sim."

"Tem certeza?"

Levi assentiu e isso foi tudo que Eren precisou como resposta. Ele soltou a mão do marido e foi em direção a cozinha pegar um vaso para as flores.

Levi olhou pela janela para ver o pôr do sol. Esse mundo certamente é cruel, ele pensou.

Ele olhou para a cozinha, onde seu marido e filho estavam arrumando as flores no vaso mais bonito que tinham. O menor dos sorrisos agraciou seus lábios.

Mas também é lindo.

FIM

* * *

**Nós vemos no próximo capítulo.**


	5. Naptime Story

**Bem, demorou um pouco mas aqui está**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin não me pertence e muito menos essa fic. Sendo o primeiro de Isayama Hajime e a segunda de Gothic Dancer.**

**Falando nela, quem puder, por favor, deixe uma review na fic original (assim como nessa, não vai cair o braço de vocês, por Deus.)**

* * *

CH 5

Eren deixou um grande bocejo escapar enquanto cambaleava em direção a sala de estar, esfregando seus olhos. Levi, que estava sentado na poltrona que ficava perto do centro da sala, tirou os olhos do seu livro e levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Por que você está bocejando?" ele perguntou, com uma leve suspeita na voz.

Eren deixou seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo. "Desculpa," ele respondeu, "não dormi bem noite passada."

"Hm, que bom que você não me acordou para reclamar sobre isso."

Ere bufou enquanto Levi voltava a ler o livro. "Eu sei que é melhor não te acordar por algo assim." Ele então olhou para o chão, sorriu, e se ajoelhou perto do filho deles, que estava brincando com algumas figuras esculpidas em madeira, pequenos bonecos de pano e seu brinquedo de pelúcia favorito. A criança estava fazendo alguns sons e falando por seus personagens no seu joguinho, mudando sua voz para se adaptar a cada um. Era mais que adorável. "Do que você está brincando, bebê?" Eren perguntou.

O menininho olhou para cima e sorriu. "Uns Titãs malvados estão tentando ultrapassar as muralhas, mas as Tropas Estacionárias e a Tropa de Exploração estão lutando e ganhando!" Ele apontou para as figuras de madeira colocadas perto da muralha construída com blocos de madeira. Do outro lado da muralha, estava os bonecos de pano. "E esse," o menino continuou, segurando seu brinquedo favorito, "é um Titã bonzinho que é amigo do povo e vai ajudar os soldados a lutarem contra os Titãs malvados. Assim como na história que papa me contou, papai!"

Um sorriso provocativo se espalhou no rosto de Eren, e ele olhou para Levi, que de repente pareceu tão concentrado em seu livro que não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Risadas escaparam de Eren antes que ele voltasse sua atenção para seu filho e apontasse para as figuras de madeira. "Quem é esse que está de pé no topo da muralha?"

"Tio Armin. Ele acabou de contar para todo mundo o plano para se livrarem dos Titãs malvados e manter a cidade segura."

"E vai funcionar?"

"Sim, os planos do Tio Armin sempre funcionam."

Eren assentiu e seu sorriso aumentou. "Verdade. E quem são esses aqui?" Ele apontou para um pequeno grupo de figuras de madeira.

"Esse aqui é o Tio Jean," a criança explicou, apontando para um figura específica. "Ele está liderando os soldados para a batalha. E resto é o Tio Connie, Tia Sasha, Tia Ymir e Tia Historia. Tia Mikasa está ali." Ele apontou para uma figura solitária em cima de um boneco de pano. "Ela já derrotou grande parte dos Titãs que entraram."

"Se parece mesmo com ela."

"Tio Reiner e Tio Bertholdt estão ajudando Tia Annie e o resto da Polícia Militar. Eu não tenho figuras suficiente para eles, mas tudo bem porque isso significa que todas as pessoas estão seguras."

Eren assentiu para esse detalhe, lembrando a si mesmo de comprar mais figuras para o aniversário de seu filho, mas então um pensamento o atingiu. "Onde estão papa e eu?"

O menininho de repente olhou para ele, um olhar de seriedade e leve mágoa nos seus olhos, como se dissesse, "Você realmente não sabe?" Ele pegou seu brinquedo de pelúcia e o abraçou. "Você e papa estão em casa me protegendo."

Os olhos de Eren se arregalaram momentaneamente, mas eles rapidamente se suavizaram, e ele gentilmente puxou seu filho para seu colo. Ele plantou um beijo na cabeça da criança e disse. "É claro que estamos. Que bobo da minha parte."

O garotinho sorriu de novo, e Eren ouviu um som satisfeito vindo de Levi.

E então Eren bocejou novamente, levando sua mão livre para cobrir sua boca. Seu filho olhou para ele. "Você precisa que eu te conte uma história de dormir, papai?"

Eren sorriu e secou uma lágrima que conseguiu escapar do canto de seu olho. "Não, eu estou bem, mas obrigado."

"Vá tirar uma soneca, pirralho."

Ambos olharam para Levi, que não desviou o olhar de seu livro.

Eren levantou uma sobrancelha. "Uma soneca? No meio da tarde? Não sou eu quem sou a criança aqui."

"Mas você ainda é um pirralho. Vá."

"Eu sou um adulto maduro! Seu marido e o pai do seu filho!"

"Não importa. Uma vez pirralho, sempre pirralho. Agora vá."

Eren revirou os olhos. Mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, até que uma soneca lhe soava bem agora. Ele havia passado a maior parte da noite se revirando na cama, simplesmente incapaz de se sentir confortável. O que foi um grande contraste em relação a Levi, que dormiu profundamente a noite inteira. E ele sabia que era melhor não acordar seu marido por uma razão tão trivial.

Finalmente, ele se levantou e espreguiçou os braços. Quando ele terminou, ele caminhou em direção a seu marido e aninhou o nariz no sedoso cabelo negro dele. Levi finalmente tirou seus estreitos olhos do livro e olhou para o homem mais alto, que somente sorriu e o beijou na têmpora.

"Certo, você venceu," Eren disse, soando qualquer coisa menos desapontado com a sua derrota. "Eu ganho um beijo por isso?"

"Não."

"Ah, qual é."

"Pare de reclamar. É por isso que você nunca vai deixar de ser um pirralho."

Eren fez beicinho e se virou para o filho, que estava assistindo a cena com grandes e curiosos olhos. O menininho sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram e disse, "Eu te dou um beijo, papai!"

"É disso que eu estou falando," Eren retorquiu, indo em direção ao filho e se ajoelhando. O garotinho deu um grande beijo na bochecha de seu papai, e o sorriso de Eren aumentou. "Obrigada, bebê."

"Tenha uma boa soneca, papai."

Eren assentiu e subia a escada. Quando Levi ouviu a porta do quarto fechar ele disse. "Ás vezes eu me pergunto qual de vocês é o bebê da família."

A criança deu risinhos. "Eu, seu bobo! Eu sou o bebê!"

"Se você diz. Á propósito, você não acha que beijar é nojento?"

O menininho balançou a cabeça. "Beijar significa que você ama aquela pessoa. É por isso que você e papai se beijam, e é por isso que eu beijo vocês. É uma coisa boa."

Levi achou essa resposta estranhamente tocante, apesar de ele nunca admiti-lo em voz alta. Ele deu de ombros e voltou para seu livro.

"Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Me conta a história de quando você e papai se beijaram pela primeira vez?"

Levi parou de virar a página e se recordou do primeiro beijo dele e de Eren. Não foi na melhor das circunstâncias, para falar a verdade. Memórias dele puxando Eren da sua forma Titã e desesperadamente procurarando por batidas de coração depois de uma batalha particularmente brutal ressurgiu em sua mente. Ele fechou os olhos levemente e tentou mandá-las embora, mas elas teimosamente ficaram. Não, ele não podia contar a seu filho sobre o primeiro beijo de seus pais, pelo menos não ainda. Primeiro eles teriam que contar para ele, o mais gentilmente possível, que Eren podia se transformar em Titã. Eles tinha concordado muito tempo atrás antes do filho deles nascer que eles não contariam até ele estar velho o suficiente para entender, e eles também tinha concordado em não contar nada sobre Reinet, Bertholdt, Annie e até mesmo Ymir, já que suas habilidades e passado não era da conta deles. Todos os amigos deles sabiam dessa promessa. A única coisa que importava para eles era contar para o filho sobre Eren. Os outros iam contar se quisessem. Para falar a verdade, o filho deles nunca havia visto um Titã, e eles pretendiam manter as coisas assim. Seu nascimento só aumentou o desejo de Eren de aniquilar todos os Titãs, para criar um mundo seguro e sem Titãs para o filho deles. A luta ainda não havia acabado, então eles concordaram em manter essa promessa até não poderem mais. Além disso, eles não diriam à ele. Somente Eren iria. Era o seu fardo e não de Levi. Levi só teria que manter segredo até Eren decidir que era a hora.

Levi abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de seu filho. Levou tudo o que ele tinha para ele não se derreter perante aqueles grandes e lindos olhos verdes, então ele voltou a olhar para o livro. Se ele olhasse para aqueles olhos por muito tempo iria ser o seu fim. "... Eu acho que você é muito novo para essa história," ele finalmente disse. " Eu vou contá-la quando você for um pouco mais velho. Uma criança beijando os pais é diferente de dois adultos se beijando."

"Oh."

Graças a Deus a criança sabia que era melhor não questionar Levi quando ele estava decidido.

"Hm..."

"O quê?"

"Você sempre soube que ia se casar com o papai?"

Agora, essa era uma pergunta interessante, uma que ele não tinha ouvido antes, mas que pelo menos tinha uma resposta direta. "Não," ele respondeu, virando outra página, "Papai é muito mais novo do que eu, então eu só soube quando já era adulto. Eu também não sabia que ia me casar com ele mesmo depois de já o ter conhecido. Além disso, foi ele quem me pediu em casamento, lembra?"

A criança assentiu. "Eu só estava me perguntando se você já havia beijado outra pessoa além do papai."

Levi balançou a cabeça. "Não, papai foi a primeira pessoa que eu beijei já que ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu realmente amei."

"Oh, isso é bom."

"Eu nem mesmo acreditava em amor até conhecer seu papai, mesmo que ele não saiba disso."

"Ahn?"

Levi suspirou e finalmente colocou o livro em cima da mesinha de café. Ele então deu palminhas no joelho, e seu filho captou a mensagem. O garotinho caminhou até ele, e Levi o pegou e o sentou no seu colo. "Essa história eu te conto."

_Levi olhou para o céu acima dele, observando os pássaros voarem livremente de um lugar para outro. Eles eram bastante graciosos enquanto voavam, e Levi se perguntou momentaneamente se eles iam para algum lugar em particular. Provavelmente não, mas ele realmente queria ver o que eles viam. Apesar de tudo, eles eram os únicos seres vivos que podiam ir além das muralhas e explorar o mundo o quanto eles quisessem. Nada lá fora queria comê-los, pelo menos não por prazer. Se um predador fosse comê-los, pelo menos eles seriam alimento para ele e continuaria com o ciclo da vida e da morte. Essa era uma razão muito melhor para morrer do que morrer por nada._

_"E então? O quê você acha?"_

_Algumas vozes femininas chamou a atenção de Levi, e ele não pode evitar de ouvir a conversa delas._

_"Parece tão romântico."_

_Okay, talvez ele pudesse ignorá-las._

_"É uma ideia bem louca, entende? O fato de alguém em algum lugar ser o amor da sua vida. A pessoa pode estar andando por aqui agora mesmo, sem saber sobre você. E mesmo assim, você vai se casar com essa pessoa. É insano!"_

_Levi revirou os olhos e rolou na grama para ficar de costas para as garotas. Sim, esse era um pensamento louco, louco e estúpido. Não tinha ninguém lá fora para ele. Ele tinha construído uma muralha em volta de seu coração anos atrás do mesmo modo que a humanidade fez para se proteger dos Titãs. Nada podia entrar, e tudo que saia não podia voltar. Ele sempre pensou desse jeito, e ele tinha um pressentimento de que sempre iria pensar._

_E ele continuava se sentindo assim. Numa tarde, quando ele estava andando pela cidade, ele entreouviu um jovem casal que caminhava em direção ao mercado._

_"Eu estive esperando por você minha vida inteira," o homem disse, beijando o topo da cabeça da mulher. "Eu sabia que te encontraria um dia."_

_A mulher deu risadinhas. "Eu sempre soube que você estava por aí."_

_Levi revirou os olhos e continuou andando. Ridículo._

_Num outro dia, um grupo de homens estavam assediando uma mulher de meia idade. Levi estava passando por ali quando eles a empurraram para um canto e a disseram para dar todas as suas coisas. Sem se sentir exatamente heroico, mas ansiando por uma boa briga, Levi imediatamente acabou com todos com uma só mão e continuou seu caminho antes que a mulher pudesse agradecer cara-a-cara._

_Quando ela percebeu que ele não iria voltar, ela gritou, "Obrigada! Desejo a você amor e felicidade para a vida interia!". Quanta besteira. Não tinha ninguém lá fora para ele. Certamente ninguém conseguiria o fazer feliz por tanto tempo assim._

_Enquanto o frio inverno passava, ele achaou muitos casais se abraçando enquanto caminhavam pela rua coberta de neve. Eles diziam coisas como, "Essa época do ano seria insuportável se eu não tivesse você" e "Você me mantem aquecido mesmo nas noites mais frias."Levi tentava ignorá-los, e, quando seu aniversário e Natal passou sem nenhum sinal de alguém feito só para ele, ele continuou acreditando que sempre estaria sozinho._

_Finalmente, o inverno acabou e o ar ficou mais quente. As plantas e animais voltaram a vida, e a neve desapareceu das ruas. Em uma manhã, quando Levi acordou, ele de repente se achou pensando que o sol estava mais brilhante por alguma razão. Não era só o sol. O céu estava mais azul. As flores pareciam mais bonitas do que nas primaveras passadas. O vento estava mais agradável. As pessoas estavam mais toleráveis. Estava tudo muito estranho para Levi enquanto ele andava por uma cidade localizada na Muralha Maria naquele dia. O que estava acontecendo?_

_O resto do dia passou sem maiores eventos até que ele passou por uma pequena casa onde um homem com um grande sorriso na cara estava saindo. Um outro homem, que Levi assumiu ali viver, balançou a mão do primeiro homem e disse, "Muito obrigada, Dr. Jaeger, eu acho que meu ombro já está melhor."_

_"O prazer é meu. Só vá mais com calma."_

_"Obrigada! E, se você não se importa em eu perguntar, hm, você parece mais feliz. Você não parou de sorrir o dia todo. O que aconteceu?"_

_O sorriso do Dr. Jaeger só aumentou. "Minhas sinceras desculpas, eu não queria trazer minha vida pessoal para a profissional, então eu tentei esconder, mas eu acho que não posso evitar. Minha mulher deu a luz essa manhã! Um garoto muito saudável!"_

_"Oh, meu Deus! Meus parabéns!"_

_Levi deu de ombros enquanto passava. Não era à toa que o velhote estava tão feliz. No entanto, Levi não entendia o que era tão bom sobre bebês. Eles eram bagunceiros, requeriam constante atenção, não conseguiam se comunicar, choravam por horas e nunca obedeciam seus pais. Mas, pior do que tudo, eles eram bagunceiros. _

_"Ah, obrigada," ele ouviu Dr. Jaeger dizer, "Carla e eu estamos ambos emocionados. Mas já posso dizer que ele vai dar trabalho. Quando eu digo que ele é saudável, eu quero dizer que ele deixou bem claro que não tem nada de errado com seus pulmões!"_

_Oh, sim, nem ferrando que Levi iria se relacionar com algum bebê, principalmente o bebê dos Jaeger._

_Mas ainda, ele não podia negar que o mundo parecia muito mais bonito naquele dia... e todos os dias depois daquele._

"Por que o mundo estava mais bonito, papa?"

Levi abaixou a cabeça e pressionou os lábios contra a cabeça do garoto, sentindo o sedoso cabelo negro igual ao seu. Era a única coisa óbvia que a criança tinha herdado dele, e Levi esperava que permanecesse assim. Ele não queria que seu bebê crescesse para virar um amargo e mal-humorado maníaco por limpeza. Não, seria muito melhor se ele crescesse e virasse um homem determinado, amoroso e feliz. Todo o amor que ele sentiu no nascimento do filho voltou, e ele lembrou de finalmente perceber o que tinha de tão bom nos bebês.

Todo esse potencial. Essa tela branca que podia ser pintada com qualquer mistura de cores lindíssimas.

"O mundo parecia mais bonito," Levi respondeu, "porque eu finalmente vivia em um mundo em que seu papai existia."

"Mas vocês não eram casados..."

"Não, mas ele já existia nesse mundo, logo o mundo parecia mais bonito para mim. Mas eu só fiz a conexão muito tempo depois."

"...?"

"Você entenderá melhor quando ficar mais velho."

A criança deu de ombros e se recostou contra o peito de Levi. "Eu meio que também quero tirar uma soneca agora, papa."

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Levi, e ele cuidadosamente apertou mais a criança nos braços enquanto levantava. Ele se agachou para pegar o brinquedo favorito do filho. "Então é melhor você ter isso para te proteger enquanto dorme." O garotinho abraçou o brinquedo docilmente e deixou um pequeno bocejo escapar enquanto Levi subia as escadas em direção ao quarto da criança. Assim que chegou lá, ele gentilmente colocou a criança na cama e a cobriu. Ele então beijou a testa da criança e disse, "Tenha uma boa soneca."

Levi estava preste a voltar para baixo quando ele passou em frente ao quarto dele e de Eren e de repente se lembrou do outro bebê dorminhoco da casa. Ele silenciosamente abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. Mas é claro, Eren estava dormindo profundamente, seu rosto relaxado e inocente. Mesmo sendo um homem de mais de 190 cm, Levi ainda o achava muito fofo.

Mas Levi nunca admitiria isso.

Então, ele só abaixou a cabeça e plantou um beijo na testa de seu marido. "Tenha uma boa soneca, seu pirralho. Descanse esses seus pulmões."

E então, ele se virou e desceu para limpar a bagunça de seu filho e terminar seu livro.

FIM

* * *

**Simplesmente não posso acreditar que o Levi era BV antes de conhecer o Eren. Bem, é só uma fic. Para mim ele sempre terá sido (e será) um Don Juan.**

**Bem, até o prox capitulo. Deixem reviews, por favor**


	6. Angel Story

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin não me pertence (por mais que eu queira o Levi e o Eren só para mim) e muito menos essa fic. Sendo o primeiro de Isayama Hajime e a segunda de Gothic Dancer. Por favor, quem puder deixe uma review na fic original (e nessa também).**

**Gostaria de agradecer a Julia que deixou uma review no último capítulo assim como as outras que deixaram reviews. **

**_Julia: também não consigo me acostumar com esse Levi. O Levi possessivo, autoritário, e sádico sempre será meu favorito. Mas, ele é muito adorável assim, então vale a pena, penso eu._**

**Agora, aproveitem**

* * *

CH 6

"Não."

"Ah, qual é..."

"A resposta é não, seu pirralho estúpido."

"Papa..."

"Absolutamente não, jovenzinho."

"Mas Tio Connie disse..."

"Eu não me IMPORTO com com o que Tio Connie disse. Papa disse não."

O menininho olhou para seu pai com aqueles grandes e lindos olhos, mãos fechadas como se fosse rezar enquanto fazia beicinho. Eren se ajoelhou perto dele e também olhou para ele com aqueles mesmos olhos. Levi fechou os seus firmemente. Ele era um soldado, equipado com velocidade e habilade, um que havia matado centenas de Titãs sem nenhum problema. Certamente ele podia resistir a esses dois pares de olhos.

Então ele abriu os olhos.

E silenciosamente praguejou.

"Por favor, papa?" O garotinho implorou com a voz doce como mel e pateticamente adorável. "Por favor, eu realmente quero ir. Tio Connie disse que estava tudo bem."

Eren assentiu em concordância. "Não vai ser a noite toda, e vai ser em um restaurante normal logo vai ter coisas para ele também."

Levi soltou um suspiro exasperado e esfregou suas têmporas. O casamento de Connie e Sasha seria no dia seguinte, e a família Jaeger havia sido convidada para a despedida de solteiro de Connie. Levi imediatamente recusou passar sua sexta à noite com um 'bando de pirralhos bêbados e barulhentos', mas Eren tinha concordado em ir. Agora o debate era se o filho deles podia ir ou não. Connie insistiu que o lugar que ele estava planejando ir era tanto um restaurante quanto um bar, então o menininho poderia ficar entre os adultos sem objeção. Levi, no entanto, não via a situação dessa forma e não confiava nos seus antigos recrutas, mesmo todos eles já sendo adultos.

"Que tal a gente fazer assim," Eren disse, "Ele vem comigo e fica por um tempo, e então você pode ir pegá-lo quando você quiser. Ele vai ficar comigo o tempo inteiro e eu vou fazer com que ele fique ocupado durante todo esse tempo. E eu vou manter um olho no pessoal para que eles não enlouqueçam enquanto ele estiver lá. O que você acha?"

Levi bufou. "Eu acho que você é um pirralho."

"Levi..."

"Mas pelo menos agora você não está falando como se fosse um pirralho estúpido."

Os olhos de Eren brilharam. "Quer dizer que..."

Levi suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que tinha perdido. Aqueles olhos verdes e a confiança que tinha no marido tinham ganhado dele. "Menos de uma hora," ele concordou. "Não mais que isso. E você, jovenzinho," ele olhou para o garoto. "Vai imediatamente para o chuveiro e direro para cama no momento em que chegar. Fui claro?"

Um grande e brilhante sorriso iluminou o rosto da criança, ele pulou e abraçou as pernas de Levi. "Sim, obrigado! Obrigado, papa! Prometo que vou ser bonzinho!"

Levi revirou os olhos. "Não é com você que estou preocupado." Seu tom era irritado, mas seu coração estava derretendo com a visão de seu filho tão feliz. Quando foi que ele ficou tão mole?

Eren riu e se levantou, se inclinando para dar um beijo de agradecimento no seu marido. "Obrigado, querido," ele disse amavelmente, sorrindo contra os lábios de Levi. "Prometo que vou fazer todo mundo se comportar enquanto ele estiver lá."

"É melhor você se comportar também. Eu não vou arrastar essa sua bunda com ressaca para a cerimônia amanhã."

"Eu sei. Eu vou ser bonzinho." Outro beijo.

Levi suspirou e gentilmente empurrou Eren para longe.

"Certo, vá logo. Saia já daqui antes que eu mude de ideia."

"Tudo bem. Vamos, bebê."

O garotinho pulou, pegou seu casaco e disse tchau para seu papa. Depois ele pegou a mão de seu papai enquanto faziam seu caminho para fora de casa em direção à noite fria de outono. Assim que eles se foram, Levi passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e grunhiu. Como as coisas chegaram a esss ponto, ele se perguntou. Como ele se deixou mimar tanto aqueles dois? Balançando a cabeça enquanto pensava o quanto o matrimônio e a paternidade o mudaram, ele fez a si mesmo uma xícara de chá, sentou-se na sala de estar e disse, "Sou um pai solteiro com dois bebês."

* * *

"WAH! Você conseguiu, Eren! A esposa finalmente deixou você sair?"

Todos na mesa de homens explodiram em risadas, Connie em particular se acabou com a própria piada. Eren não pode evitar rir levemente enquanto se sentava na última cadeira livre, sentando o filho no seu colo.

"Pode rir o quanto quiser," ele disse. "Você está indo pelo mesmo caminho."

"É _game over_ depois dessa noite, amigo." Reiner concordou, batendo nas costas de Connie. "Aproveite a vida enquanto você ainda pode. Tente escapar de vez enquando, ok?" Ele deixou mais risadas escaparem, convidando o resto da mesa a se juntar a ele.

Armin era o único que não estava rindo. "Vocês fazem parecer que ele vai para a prisão."

"Ah, relaxa," o loiro retrucou, voltando sua atenção para o outro loiro. "Nós só estamos brincando. Obviamente, Connie sabe no que está se metendo. E acho que é seguro dizer que Sasha vai ser uma esposa melhor de conviver do que Levi."

Eren revirou os olhos mas continuou sorrindo.

Quando as risadas começaram a desaparecer, um garçom apareceu na mesa deles. "O que eu posso fazer pelos senhores esta noite?"

"Aqui está o homem do momento." Bertholdt disse imediatamente, pegando Connie pelos ombros e o balançando levemente.

"Vai se casar amanhã." Reiner adicionou. "Dê à ele tudo o que ele quiser!"

O garçom sorriu. "Oh, saquei. Muita comida e bebida para todos!"

Jean levantou a mão. "Uma extra aqui."

O resto da mesa comemorou, dizendo que ele estaria morto de ressaca na manhã seguinte. Sorrindo, Jean revirou os olhos para eles e os lembrou que ele podia aguentar muito bem o licor. O garçom, ainda sorrindo, concordou com o pedido extra e andou em direção ao outro lado na mesa onde Eren estava sentado com o filho. O menininho o observou fazendo isso, mas logo desviou os olhos, sentindo uma onda de timidez o inundar. Quando era com pessoas que ele conhecia, a criança era como uma borboleta social, mas ele era tímido e quieto perto de estranhos. O resto da mesa silenciou-se um pouco quando viram o olhar incerto no rosto dele e como ele tentava se esconder no casaco de Eren. Era muito fofo.

"E o que esse senhorzinho deseja?" O garçom perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente para o garotinho.

Quando ele não respondeu, Eren o cutucou por uma resposta. "O que você acha, bebê? Quer um pouco de suco?" Ele sorriu levemente quando seu filho assentiu e apontou para o garçom. "Então você precisa dizer para ele para que ele possa pegar para você."

A criança, que tinha metade do rosto escondido no casaco de Eren, se inquietou um pouco e finalmente disse em voz baixa, "Hm, eu posso ter um pouco de, hm, suco? Por favor?"

O garçom deixou escapar uma risada que tentou e falhou em conter. "Mas é claro que pode, sem problemas, senhor," ele provocou, na dúvida se mantinha o sorriso ou se ria por causa do quão fofo o garotinho era. Quando ele se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha, ele pegou um vislumbre de todos na mesa se derretendo de fofura.

Os homens continuaram a conversar pelos próximos minutos, rindo muito de suas piadas idiotas e provocando Connie sobre seu futuro com Sasha. Eren, sendo o único ali que era realmente casado, ofereceu alguns avisos em como manter o casamento pacífico. "Saiba quando insistir no problema e quando abandoná-lo," ele disse. "E lembre-se de sempre concordar com ela porque você NUNCA está certo!" Os homens explodiram em risadas novamente.

Eventualmente, o garçom voltou com uma bandeja cheia de tira-gostos, bebidas e um copo separado. "Hora da festa, cavalheiros!" Ele disse enquanto colocava as bebida na frente de cada um, colocando as duas requisitadas na frente de Jean. Jean pegou uma delas e colocou a outra ao lado. Ele estava sentado perto de Eren e do menininho, e a criança notou essa ação, então ele foi pego de surpresa quando o garçom se ajoelhou ao lado dele e colocou o copo na sua frente. "E um copo de suco para o pequeno cavalheiro."

A criança se sobressaltou e imediatamente pegou o casaco de seu papai em busca de apoio, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu reunir coragem para dizer obrigado. Ele sorriu docemente para o garçom, que sorriu de volta. "Sem problemas," ele disse enquanto se levantava e andava para longe, "Eu vou colocar na sua conta!" E todos riram novamente. No entanto, o menininho não sabia o que era tão engraçado, então ele simplesmente levou o copo aos lábios e começou a beber.

Eren assistiu a tudo isso com um sorriso divertido e então ergueu seu copo. "Certo, todo mundo, para Connie e Sasha!"

Cada um ergueu seus copos. "Para Connie e Sasha!"

"Para muitos anos de felicidade e saúde!" Eren adicionou, e bebeu do copo, alertando todo mundo para fazer o mesmo.

"Woo!" Connie deixou escapar assim que engoliu o álcool. "Aw, cara, isso foi bom." Ele então começou a rir da careta que Armin fez, já que ele obviamente não tinha achado o licor tão delicioso assim. O loiro pegou um pãozinho apressadamente e o jogou na boca para tirar o gosto do líquido forte, fazendo com que todos na mesa rissem. Até mesmo o garotinho no colo de Eren deu risadinhas.

Mas ele também notou outra coisa enquanto todos estavam distraídos. "Tio Jean?" ele disse, pegando na manga do homem. "Por que você pediu duas bebidas se você não vai beber o outro?"

Os olhos de Jean se arregalaram um pouco com a pergunta, e ele estava agradecido por quase todos na mesa ainda estarem preocupados com a reação de Armin à bebida. Somente Eren tinha ouvido a pergunta, e surpreendentemente o moreno deu um sorriso de apoio. Jean de um pequeno sorriso de volta e suspirou. "É porque não é para mim," ele explicou para o menininho. "É para meu melhor amigo, meu anjo da guarda."

A criança inclinou a cabeça. "Anjo da guarda?"

Jean assentiu. "Eu tenho um anjo da guarda que me protege, então eu sempre peço uma bebida para agradecê-lo."

O garoto ficou quieto por um momento. "Como você sabe disso?" ele perguntou pensativamente. "Você já o viu?"

Jean deu um largo sorriso. "Eu costumava o ver bastante, mas não mais. Mas eu sei que ele ainda está aqui, porque ele já me salvou dos Titãs muitas vezes. Toda vez que eu estou para me machucar, alguma coisa me faz flutuar para longe do perigo, mais alto do que o DMT pode me levar. Para fazer isso, você precisa de asas. Logo, tem que ser meu anjo da guarda."

A resposta pareceu satisfazer a criança e despertar a sua imaginação, porque ele de repente sorriu largamente, e seus olhos brilharam. "Isso é tão legal!" ele guinchou, apertando mais o copo na mão. "Ele tem um nome?"

"...Marco."

"Wow!"

"Você quer... ouvir uma história sobre ele?"

"Aham, me conta!"

Eren assentiu para Jean, sinalizando que estava tudo bem, e Jean assentiu de volta. "Tudo bem então, teve essa vez..."

_A expedição estava indo estranhamente bem. Nós tínhamos conseguido matar vários Titãs em tempo recorde com casualidades mínimas. Pela primeira vez, a Tropa de Exploração tinha tudo sobre controle._

_Fui eu que cometi um erro. Eu fiquei convencido. Nós devíamos manter o juízo e ficar em guarda, mas eu, claro, tinha que ser um idiota e pensar que tudo estava perfeitamente bem. Como eu estava errado._

_Os Titãs apareceram do nada, mas eu sei que, se estivesse prestando atenção, eu os teria visto chegando. Eu vi Sasha e Historia apontando para trás de mim e começarem a gritar para chamar minha atenção, mas era tarde demais. Um Titã de 15 metros pulou detrás das árvores e pegou minha perna. Eu gritei e tentei cortar os dedos dele mas eu estava muito em pânico para conseguir fazer um bom corte. Mikasa estava abaixo de mim, e ela veio em minha direção com o DMT para me ajudar, mas um outra Titã, de 7 metros, apareceu na frente dela, bloqueando o seu caminho até mim. Eu tentei cortá-lo de novo, e dessa vez eu consegui um corte suficientemente fundo para escapar antes que ele me levasse a sua boca. Eu acionei meu DMT para ir para uma árvore longe dele, mas, para o meu azar, um outro Titã de 15 metros apareceu e me alcançou._

_O que aconteceu depois foi tão rápido que eu não me lembro bem. Do nada, eu estava flutuando acima das cabeças dos Titãs e subindo para longe do perigo. Eu olhei para baixo e vi que meu DMT ainda estava no lugar, então eu não fazia ideia de como eu consegui subir tão alto. Mas não importava. Abaixo de mim, Levi tinha matado o Titã de 7 metros que tinha ido atrás da Mikasa, permitindo que ela matasse o Titã de 15 metros enquanto Levi matava o outro. Quando eu desci, os corpos deles já estavam se desfazendo._

_Eu estava tão agradecido por ter meus pés em um galho de árvore. Eu respirei pesadamente para me acalmar. "Jean!" Armin chamou lá de baixo. "Você está bem?"_

_"...Sim!" Eu assenti e pulei para o chão tremulamente, onde o loiro estava guiando me cavalo de volta à mim._

_"KIRSHTEIN!"_

_Minha cabeça levantou, e meus olhos olharam para os olhos estreitos e raivosos de Erwin. Eu engoli em seco e sufoquei um "Senhor?"_

_"Você deveria saber," o comandante gritou. "Que nunca se deve ficar confortável aqui fora! Você deu sorte de conseguir escapar; alguém lá em cima deve realmente te amar!"_

_Eu inalei pesadamente e assenti. "Sim, senhor, minhas desculpas!" Eu então montei meu cavalo e segui o resto do grupo em direção as muralhas._

_No entanto, eu fiquei desconfortável o resto da viagem de volta. Naquele tempo, eu achei que era porque eu estava abalado, mas eu senti como se alguém estivesse atrás de mim. Eu continuava a olhar para trás mas não via ninguém, nem mesmo Titãs. Tentando me livrar daquele sentimento, eu olhei para frente e continuei seguindo o grupo._

_"Está tudo bem."_

_Eu virei a cabeça rapidamente para olhar ao redor, mas ninguém estava falando comigo. Eu estava a ponto de gritar quando eu senti uma brisa soprar atrás de mim, mas não me deixou com frio. Não, pelo contrário, me deixou quente._

_E seguro._

_"Eu te peguei." _

_Eu fiquei em silêncio o caminho inteiro de volta, sabendo que, se eu tentasse falar, eu ia chorar. Somente uma palavra conseguiu escapar de meus lábios enquanto meu cavalo galopava em frente._

_"Marco..."_

A criança de repente pulou do colo de Eren e foi para o colo de Jean, envolvendo seus bracinhos ao redor da cintura dele. Ele aconchegou-se contra o peito dele e disse. "Estou feliz que você esteja seguro, Tio Jean, eu ficaria triste se alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com você."

Jean sorriu levemente. "Depois disso, eu nunca mais fiquei convencido em outra expedição de novo, então Marco me salvou de outro jeito também."

"Obrigado, Anjo da Guarda Marco..."

"E essa não foi a única vez. Ele já me salvou muitas vezes. Talvez eu te conte em outro momento."

O menininho olhou para Jean com um grande sorriso. "Me conte agora!"

Uma outra voz os interrompeu. "Não, é o suficiente por essa noite."

Todos olharam para cima para ver Levi em pé entre o lugar onde Eren e Jean estavam sentados. O garotinho olhou para sima e franziu as sobrancelhas tristemente. "Ah, papa, eu não posso ficar?"

Levi balançou a cabeça. "Absolutamente não. Eu deixei você vir, e agora já passou da sua hora de dormir. Lembra do nosso trato?"

A criança estava preste a protestar quando ele de repente se lembrou do trato que eles haviam feito. Ainda com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ele saiu do colo de Jean e levantou os braços para seu papa. Levi o pegou nos braços e assentiu, satisfeito. "Bom garoto. Diga boa noite."

A criança fez o que lhe disseram e acenou para todos na mesa, que acenaram de volta. "Vejo você amanhã, amiguinho," Jean disse, afagando a cabeça do menininho.

"Tchau tchau, Tio Jean."

Levi se virou para Eren. "Não fique fora muito tarde," ele o lembrou.

Eren assentiu de volta para ele. "Eu sei, eu prometo." Ele também afagou a cabeça do filho. "Posso ganhar um beijo de boa noite, bebê?" E então ele sorriu quando Levi se inclinou para que seu filho pudesse plantar um beijo na bochecha de Eren.

"Tudo bem, já chega," Levi finalmente disse. "Vamos embora, boa noite." E ele prontamente deixou o restaurante com o filho nos braços.

Connie sorriu enquanto os assistia ir. "Oh, sim," ele disse, "Sasha e eu definitivamente teremos filhos."

* * *

Poucos minutos depois, Levi falou. "Você se divertiu?"

A criança assentiu, descansando a cabeça no ombro de seu papa. "Eu bebi suco, e Tio Jean me contou uma história sobre o anjo da guarda dele chamado Marco."

Levi deixou um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios. "Ele sabia?"

O menininho assentiu novamente e então bocejou. Ele não tinha notado enquanto estava no restaurante, mas ele na verdade estava bastante cansado. Dormir começava a soar muito bom para ele. "Ele disse que Marco o salvou várias vezes," ele murmurou, esfregando os olhos com seu pequeno punho. "Papa, nós temos anjos que nos protegem?"

Levi estava preste a responder quando uma rajada de vento soprou de trás. Ele parou, arfou um pouco, e se virou, mas tudo que ele viu foi as folhas de outono gentilmente caindo no chão. O que realmente o surpreendeu foi como o vento o fez se sentir. O vento de outono era frio, mas ele se achou sentindo-se quente e confortado. Ele olhou para seu filho, que tinha um doce sorriso no rosto enquanto se aconchegava mais no peito de seu papa.

"Papa," o garotinho disse sonolentamente, "parece que muitas pessoas estão me abraçando."

E Levi não pode negar que sentia o mesmo. Ele assentiu e beijou a cabeça do filho. "Esses são nossos anjos da guarda," ele disse. "Eles protegem você e eu. Papai também tem um. Ela protege ele e você. Logo, você tem cinco anjos mantendo-o seguro."

A criança se mexeu um pouco no seu colo. "Yay..."

O sorriso de Levi se alargou um pouco, e ele continuou a caminhar de volta para casa. De alguma forma, ele tinha um pressentimento de que todos na casa dos Jaeger iriam sonhar com lindos anjos naquela noite.

FIM

* * *

**Outro capítulo. Ontem a noite lanço o 16º capítulo em inglês e por Deus, é muito lindo. Eu tava quase chorando em quanto lia. **

**Bem, deixem reviews. É serio, não vai cair seus dedos se deixar uma review.**

**Até o próximo capítulo**


	7. Wedding Story, Part 1

**UAU, já faz mais de uma semana que eu não posto, desculpe por isso, mas eu estava concentrada em TMTWT e na boa, tem alguma coisa no casamento deles que eu não gosto, então eu tava enrolando e por fim, tive problemas com internet. Mas já estou aqui, obrigada pelas reviews Heichou's Wife, muito obrigada mesmo, você está certíssima em tudo, mas não acho que seja uma tradutora tão boa quanto você pensa, sou boa mas nem tanto.**

**Disclaimer: Snk e essa fic não me pertencem. Sendo o primeiro de Isayama e a segunda de Gothic Dancer (por favor, quem puder deixe uma review na fic original assim como nessa, obrigada).**

**Esse capítulo vai para a minha amiga que está passando por alguns problemas e ele adora essa fic então... aproveitem (principalmente você cubo de gelo).**

* * *

CH 7

Se todos os casamentos eram chatos assim, então o garotinho sentado num banco contra a parede observando os adultos correndo de um lado para o outro nunca mais queria ir à um. O dia já era um dos mais chatos da sua vida, e nada tinha acontecido ainda.

Para começar, Eren e Levi tinham-no acordado cedo naquela manhã, e a criança ainda estava um pouco mais irritado que o normal devido a ter ficado acordado até mais tarde por causa da despedida de solteiro de Connie no dia anterior. O café da manhã foi corrido e a criança ficou triste por que seus pais não se tinham se sentado na mesa com ele como eles sempre faziam. Assim que ele tinha terminado sua refeição, Levi o banhou da cabeça ao pé apesar do fato de ele ter tomado banho na noite anterior. Quando seco, Eren tinha-no vestido em uma roupa formal que, sim, era legal, mas não era nada confortável. E ele nem mesmo estava com todas as peças da roupa! Quando todos os três estavam alimentados, limpos, e vestidos, eles rapidamente correram para o prédio onde seria a cerimônia e recepção de Connie e Sasha. E agora tinha ainda mais preparações para fazer. O resto dos homens não estavam tão limpos e apropriados como os homens da família Jaeger, então Levi os mandou tomar banho e se vestirem de novo, incluindo o noivo.

Agora todos os homens estavam apresentáveis, mas ainda tinha muitas preparações para fazer antes da cerimônia, e o menininho estava irritado e entediado, o que não era uma boa combinação para nenhuma criança. Ele estava brincando com a roupa pomposa, tentando alargar a gola da sua camisa, somente para ter seu papa e papai correndo para ajeitá-la.

"Eu não quero usar essas roupas idiotas!" O garotinho finalmente reclamou enquanto Eren tentava abotoar a camisa de novo pela enésima vez. Sua voz foi tão alta que todas as atividades sendo feitas na sala dos homens pararam momentaneamente, e lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos. "Eu não gosto nem um pouco disso! Primeiro eu tive que levantar cedo, e depois eu tive que comer sozinho, e depois eu tive que tomar outro banho-!"

"Mas e se você estivesse suado-!"

"EU NÃO ESTAVA SUJO, PAPA! E agora eu estou usando essas roupas idiotas, e eu estou entediado e solitário e..."

A criança tentou terminar seu discurso, mas grandes lágrimas já estavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto. A sala estava silenciosa tirando pelo choro da criança, e Eren imediatamente soltou a gola da camisa dele. "Sinto muito, bebê," ele disse, segurando o rosto do filho. "Eu sei, isso não é divertido, mas eu prometo que teremos muito mais diversão mais tarde. Vai ter música e dança e comida e todo o tipo de coisas divertidas para fazer, mas agora nos temos que nos preparar para a cerimônia."

"A cerimônia é a parte chata," Connie acrescentou. "Até mesmo eu acho que é chato, e sou eu que vou me casar! Mas uma vez que tenha acabado, nós todos podemos ir e nos divertir numa grande festa. Não parece ótimo?"

As lágrimas pararam de rolar pelo rosto da criança, mas ainda assim ele fungou e esfregou os olhos em frustração. "Eu sei." Ele murmurou. "Eu só..."

"Eu sei, você está cansado e entediado," Eren disse gentilmente, secando as últimas lágrimas com seus polegares. "Mas você tem sido um garoto tão bom o dia todo, então por favor aguente só mais um pouquinho, certo?"

"Ei, Eren," Bertholdt disse, "você e Levi já fizeram muito por hoje, e vocês nem mesmo estão no casamento. Por que vocês dois não tiram uma folga e passam algum tempo com ele? Nós lidamos com o resto." Ele sorriu e o resto dos homens assentiram em concordância.

Levi deixou escapar um suspiro e deu de ombros. "Não é uma má ideia. Foi uma longa manhã, e vai ser um dia mais longo ainda. Venham, vamos respirar um pouco de ar puro." Ele bateu levemente no ombro de Eren, e seu marido pegou o filho deles nos braços. O menininho imediatamente envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de seu papai e descansou a cabeça nos ombros dele, agradecido por finalmente ter um pouco de afeição e atenção. Quando ele estava firme, Eren seguiu seu marido para fora da sala até o corredor. Levi parou em frente a uma porta e a segurou aberta para que os três pudessem ir para fora e respirar um pouco do ar frio de outono.

Era só o que o garotinho precisava. Ele rapidamente relaxou, seus sentimentos de frustração desparecendo com o vento calmo que carregava as folhas caídas para longe. Seus braços se apertaram ao redor do pescoço de Eren em um abraço. "Obrigada, papai, papa, sinto muito por ter gritado e chorado."

Eren deu palmadinhas nas costas da criança. "Você não tem que se desculpar, bebê, está tudo bem. Não foi uma das manhãs mais fáceis. Mas você tem sido um garoto tão bom o dia todo, então nós deveríamos ter trazido algo para te distrair."

"Amanhã nós vamos passar o dia inteiro juntos," Levi acrescentou casualmente. "Nós vamos brincar com você o dia todo."

A criança finalmente sorriu. "Obrigada, papa."

Eren sorriu largamente diante do pensamento de Levi se juntando à brincadeira. Geralmente essa era outro dos trabalhos de Eren como pai, assim como contar histórias para dormir e animá-lo em horas difíceis. Nenhuma dessas coisas eram o ponto forte de Levi, já que ele era muito melhor limpando a casa, lavando a roupa, e disciplinando as duas crianças. Mas Eren gostava desse lado do marido, o lado que Levi raramente mostrava até mesmo para sua família, o lado que não queria nada além de ver o filho deles sorrindo.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio, o menininho nos braços de Eren deu um puxão na manga do casaco de Levi. "Papa," ele disse. " quando você e papai se casaram, você usou um vestido branco como Tia Sasha vai usar?"

Eren imediatamente apertou a mão livre na boca para evitar cair na risada, especialmente quando notou o olhar horrorizado no rosto de Levi. Esse olhar rapidamente se tornou em um malicioso quando ele se virou para olhar para seu marido. Eren imediatamente abaixou a mão, sua risada anterior desaparecendo em um flash.

Levi grunhiu e revirou os olhos, o rosto se suavizando para o alívio de Eren. "Não, eu não usei um vestido; eu usei um terno."

"Ele era branco?"

"...Era."

Ao invés de dar risadinhas, o menininho somente sorriu perante a resposta, ainda com a cabeça no ombro de seu papai. "Eu aposto que vocês dois estavam muito bonitos."

Um rubor rosado apareceu nas bochechas de Eren e Levi enquanto os dois se lembravam de quando se viram pela primeira vez no dia do casamento deles. Naquele exato momento, eles eram as únicas pessoas na face da Terra. Sem Titãs, sem outros humanos, sem animais, somente eles. Tinha realmente sido um momento mágico, ver um ao outro vestidos no seu melhor e brilhando de empolgação e amor. Ambos tinha marcado a imagem um do outro na memória para lembrá-la até o fim dos tempos.

Eren sorriu, com rosa ainda nas bochechas. "Papa estava tão bonito, o mais bonito que eu já vi em toda a minha vida."

"Eu vou entrar," Levi anunciou abruptamente, caminhando de volta a porta em linha reta. "Desculpe, eu só, eu-eu estou com frio. E aqueles idiotas provavelmente estão bagunçando tudo. Alguém tem que tomar conta de seus amigos pirralhos."

Quando o Levi já estava dentro do prédio, Eren finalmente deixou escapar a risada que estava segurando. Seu filho olhou para ele, obviamente confuso, mas Eren só sorriu para ele. "Não se preocupe, papa só é tímido. Mas agora é serio, ele estava tão bonito. Deixa eu te contar..."

_A manhã tinha sido maluca. As pessoas tinha passado o tempo todo correndo de lá para cá, certificando-se de que tudo estava em ordem. Agora faltava somente alguns minutos antes da cerimônia, e eu mal podia esperar. Eu queria tanto ver Levi; eu simplesmente queria me casar logo com ele!_

_Eu me remexi na minha cadeira enquanto Armin penteava meu cabelo pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez. Ele estava determinado a deixá-lo menos bagunçado do que geralmente era, mas meu cabelo estava resistindo teimosamente. Ah, bem, eu não me importava. "Armin," Eu finalmente disse, "Armin, obrigado e tudo, mas está tudo bem."_

_Armin respirou pesadamente. "Eu só pensei que Levi ia gostar mais se ele estivesse arrumado, entende? Considerando o quão maníaco por limpeza ele é."_

_Eu ri. "Ele não se incomoda contanto que esteja limpo."_

_Finalmente Armin abaixou a escova e sorriu. "Certo, você venceu," Ele concordou. "É só que, me desculpe, Eren, mas é que eu estou tão animado por você! Você vai se casar! Sim, você é jovem e tudo, mas você achou a pessoa destinada a passar o resto da sua vida, e simplesmente estou tão feliz por você. Achar um amor como esse é um milagre!"_

_Atrás dele, Mikasa sorriu docemente e terminou de ajeitar a coroa de flores. "Eren," ela disse, fazendo-me virar para ela. Ela me olhou e andou até mim, colocando a coroa de flores na minha cabeça e deixando o curto véu cair sobre minhas costas. Quando ele estava no lugar, ela deu um passo para trás e seu sorriso alargou. "Perfeito."_

_Eu não pude evitar me sentir um pouco envergonhado pela decoração. Já que nós dois eramos homens, Levi e eu decidimos usar coroa de flores e véu com nossos ternos para significar que nós éramos um e o mesmo agora. Ainda assim, eu sorri quando senti o leve material fazer cócegas no meu pescoço e no começo das minhas costas. Eu seria o parceiro de Levi para a vida toda. Nós íamos cuidar um do outro do mesmo jeito que marido e mulher faziam. Nós íamos cumprir ambos os papéis. Era um pensamente maravilhoso, e fez minhas bochechas se pintarem com uma leve coloração de rosa._

_O sorriso de Mikasa suavizou. "Eren," ela disse calmamente, "você está realmente muito bonito."_

_"Obrigado. Eu espero que Levi pense o mesmo."_

_"Ele vai."_

_Eu olhei para ela._

_E ele vai tomar conta de você também. Eu sei que vocês vão ser felizes juntos."_

_Tinha uma espécie de sabedoria nos olhos de Mikasa que eu não consegui identificar naquele momento, então eu só me levantei e a retornou a ação. "Obrigado, Mikasa." E ela me apertou amorosamente._

_Em algum lugar entre a relação deles, a tensão entre Levi e minha irmã havia desaparecido. Eu acho que ela finalmente percebeu que tudo que ele tinha feito, até mesmo me espancar no tribunal, era, no final, tudo pela minha proteção. Mas eu não tinha certeza, e ainda não sei exatamente o que mudou na relação deles. No entanto, eu não questionaria isso. Eles estavam se dando bem, e isso era tudo que importava._

_Uma batida na porta nos separou. "Eren," veio a voz de Erwin, "está na hora."_

_Eu expirei profundamente e sorri para Armin e Mikasa. "Aqui vamos nós!"_

_E, com isso, eu fechei meus olhos e deixei eles me guiarem para fora do quarto. Eu ouvi Erwin se juntar a nós e dizer algo sobre como eu estava bonito. Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção, porque eu só conseguia pensar em Levi e como eu estava preste a me casar com ele. Eu não conseguia tirar o gigante e estúpido sorriso da minha cara. Minha expressão provavelmente me fazia parecer um Titã, mas eu não me importava. Eu simplesmente continuei a caminhar até sentir Mikasa me seguir, evitando com que eu desse outro passo. Meu coração começou a martelar no meu peito. Meu Deus, Levi estava bem na minha frente. Eu apertei meus olhos com medo de abri-los muito rápido. E ouvi Erwin rir e direcionar Armin, Mikasa, e Hanji (que deve ter levado Levi até ali) para outra sala. Ele então disse, "Tudo bem, vocês dois, abram seus olhos quando ouvirem a porta fechar."_

_Eu suguei o ar. Erwin só riu abafadamente e lentamente fechou a porta. No momento em que eu a ouvi fechar, meus olhos se abriram, e eu imediatamente levei as minhas mãos ao meu rosto para esconder minhas bochechas coradas, meu sorriso excessivamente pateta, e olhos marejados._

_Eu perdi. Eu explodi em lágrimas e o abracei, e ele retornou o gesto. Ele se agarrou aos meus braços e ombros, e eu envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. Meu Deus, essa criatura perfeita estava preste a se tornar meu marido. Somente esse pensamento era o suficiente para me fazer gritar._

_"Hey, pare com isso," ele disse gentilmente, olhando para mim e secando minhas lágrimas. "Chegal, você vai manchar seu terno."_

_"Desculpe," Eu sussurrei de volta, limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos. "É que eu estou tão feliz. Você está tão bonito... deslumbrante! Esplêndido e -"_

_"Quieto, seu pirralho. Você vai me fazer chorar também." E ele limpou seus próprios olhos, segurando uma risada envergonhada._

_Eu sorri para ele e limpei meu rosto mais uma vez. Quando nós já tínhamos nos recuperados, nós enganchamos um braço ao redor do outro e abrimos a porta para a sala onde seria nossa cerimônia com as mãos livres. Nós tínhamos decididos antes que nós nos levaríamos ao altar para mostrar que nós éramos iguais na nossa relação, os dois lado da mesma moeda._

_Eu não chegava ao altar rápido suficiente. Eu simplesmente já queria estar lá me casando! Mas eu me contive. Nós saboreamos o momento. Era uma pequena cerimônia, já que nós só tínhamos convidado nossos amigos mais próximos (e o único membro da minha família), então a caminhada foi curta, mas ainda pareceu longa para mim._

_Finalmente, nós chegamos ao altar e nós separamos nossos braços para que pudéssemos juntar nossas mãos. Eu mal ouvia o que o oficiante dizia, toda a minha atenção focado em Levi. Meu Deus, só mais alguns minutos e nós estaríamos casados. ISSO ESTAVA MESMO ACONTECENDO._

_Levou um momento para eu perceber que o oficiante tinha me perguntado se eu aceitava Levi como meu marido. Eu estremeci um pouco de surpresa e vergonha, causando risadas dos convidados (droga, Jean), mas então eu disso, "Sim."_

_Depois de mais alguns momentos, eu continuei, "Eu, Eren, te recebo, Levi, como meu marido e te prometo ser fiel, amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa vida, até que a morte nos separe." E, com isso, eu deslizei o anel no dedo de Levi. MEU DEUS, EU FIZ ISSO. EU DISSE MEUS VOTOS._

_Levi disse seus próprios votos e deslizou o anel no meu dedo, mas eu estava tão delirantemente feliz e bêbado de euforia que eu mal registrei isso. Meus joelhos estavam ficando fracos, e eu estava tremendo. Eu esperava que Levi não notasse minhas mãos suadas, mas eu acho que ele notou já que ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim, silenciosamente me chamando de pirralho. Mas já era um gesto de carinho, e eu aceite seu insulto enquanto minhas mãos se apertavam mais ao redor da dele, e ele apertava de voltava._

_"Eren e Levi," o oficiante terminou com um sorriso, "já que vocês dois concordaram em viver juntos no Matrimônio, prometeram seu compromisso um com o outro com esses votos, juntando suas mãos e dando esses anéis um ao outro, pela autoridade a mim concedida pelo Rei, eu agora os declaro casados. Podem se beijar."_

_E nós fizemos. Oh, e como fizemos. As pessoas ao nosso redor explodiram em aplausos e gritos, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Tudo o que eu podia ouvir era a respiração de Levi e gemidos leves, e tudo que eu podia sentir eram as mãos dele no meu rosto e seu coração batendo contra meu peito._

_Meu Deus, nós tínhamos nos casado. Finalmente._

"Eren!"

Eren pulou devido a voz e se virou para ver Armin em pé na soleira da porta. O loiro sorriu e disse, "Venha, nós temos que nos sentar. A cerimônia já vai começar!" E ele correu de volta para o corredor para avisar o resto dos caras.

Sorrindo, Eren olhou para seu filho e o abraçou. "E eu aposto que é assim que Tio Connie e Sasha estão se sentindo agora. Eu aposto que eles estão tão animados para se casar que mal podem suportar. Então, embora a manhã tenha sido dura, bebê, o resto do dia vai ser ótimo."

O garotinho olhou para ele e sorriu de volta. "Eu estava imaginando como papa estava enquanto você o descrevia, papai. Parecia que ele estava muito bonito."

O sorriso de Eren suavizou e ele pressionou seus lábios contra a cabeça da criança, enterrando o nariz no mesmo cabelo sedoso e escuro que pertencia ao seu amado marido. De todos os traços que seu filho podia ter herdado de seu marido, Eren estava feliz que tinha sido o cabelo. Era tão bonito, muito mais legal do que a bagunça cor de chocolate que ele tinha na cabeça. Aqueles cabelos escuros e os olhos verdes eram um lembrete constante de que ele era deles, que tinha vindo deles dois, e Eren não podia pensar em uma expressão melhor de amor.

"O segundo mais bonito," ele mal sussurrou.

"Hm?"

"Ah, essa é uma história para outro dia," Eren disse, se levantando. "Venha, bebê, vamos nos encontrar com papa e achar nossos lugares para que Tio Connie e Tia Sasha possam se casar!"

E, pela primeira vez no dia, a criança ficou animada. "Yay!" Ele guinchou, batendo palmas enquanto Eren os levava para dentro. "Hora de vivermos felizes para sempre!"

FIM

* * *

**Desculpe por qualquer erro, mas minha beta tirou férias. Sintam-se a vontade para me apontar os erros**

**Gente, esse garoto é muito fofo. Ontem lançou o 17º capítulo, muito fofo, não vejo a hora de traduzir.**

**Até o próx cap e reviews são sempre bem vindas**


	8. Wedding Story, Part 2

**Disclaimer: SnK e essa fic não são meus. Sendo o primeiro do Isayama e a segunda de Gothic Dancer (quem puder, por favor, deixem uma review na fic original e nessa também, não é como se o dedo de vocês fossem cair)**

**Bem, aqui está a segunda parte do casamento deles. Dedico ele a minha amiga e a todos vocês. Aproveitem (principalmente você cubo de gelo)**

* * *

CH 8

"A partir de agora, pela primeira vez como marido e mulher, o Sr. Connie Braus-Springer e Sra. Sasha Braus-Springer!"

O recinto explodiu em aplausos altos e animados enquanto os recém-casados entravam, saltitando e com sorrisos gigantes nos rostos. Eles acenaram para os amigos enquanto davam as mãos, parecendo muito mais os idiotas que sempre eram do que durante a séria cerimônia. A gravata de Connie já estava solta, e os primeiros dois botões da camisa dele também. O cabelo de Sasha tinha caído do coque perfeito, e matade de um pão estava na sua boca, sinalizando que talvez ela fosse a mais desesperada para que a recepção começasse. O pai dela estava sentado em uma mesa no canto da sala, e ele revirou os olhos para a filha, divertido. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de aplausos, os recém-casados caminharam de mãos dados até a pista de dança. Sasha teve certeza de engolir o pedaço de pão antes de deixar que Connie a segurasse contra o corpo dele. Ele pegou uma das mãos dela e colocou sua outra mão das costas dela enquanto ela colocava a mão no ombro dele. Logo a música começou e os dois começaram a dançar.

O membro mais baixo da família Jaeger observou em admiração do seu lugar na mesa. Agora que a cerimônia tinha acabado, ele tinha recebido permissão de desabotoar os primeiros dois botões da sua camisa, e agora ele estava se sentindo muito mais confortável. Mas ele também estava muito melhor emocionalmente. Seu papa e papai tinham se casado porque se amavam, e agora mais pessoas estavam se casando porque se amavam. A ideia de que dois de seus amigos estivessem se casando porque se amavam assim como seu papa e papai se amavam fazia seu coração feliz.

E a dança era maravilhosa de se assistir. Connie e Sasha eram surpreendentemente graciosos quando pisavam juntos no ritmo da lenta e romântica música. Era uma dança simples, mas cheia de amor. Até mesmo a criança pôde ver isso, mas ele estava mais fascinado pelo vestido de casamento de Sasha e o jeito que ele se movia e girava ao redor dela. Assim como a dança, ele era simples. A parte de cima do vestido lembrava uma blusa de manga comprida, e o final se abria ao redor dela em forma de A. A única decoração era os adoráveis botões que iam do começo das costas dela até o final da saia. Nunca gostando muito disso, ela não usava jóias, mas também não precisava. Ela brilhava com seu próprio esplendor, sem dúvida radiante por estar casada com o melhor amigo.

Quando a primeira dança terminou, o pai de Sasha se juntou ao casal na pista de dança, e Connie respeitosamente se afastou para que o homem pudesse ter uma última dança com a filha. Somente Sasha notou, mas tinha uma lágrima no olho do velho homem.

"O que você acha, bebê?" Eren sussurrou no ouvido do filho, um sorriso no rosto.

O menininho olhou para seu papai por um momento antes de colar os olhos de volta na pista de dança. O sorriso no seu próprio rosto era um de fascinação. "Tia Sasha está realmente muito bonita."

"Ela está, não tá?"

Quando a dança pai e filha terminou, Connie reapareceu na pista de dança e sorriu para o pai de Sasha. O homem silenciosamente pôs a mão de Sasha na de seu novo marido, sabendo que era o momento de deixá-la ir. Ainda em silêncio, ele deixou a pista de dança e voltou para seu lugar, permitindo que os recém-casados cumprimentassem seus amigos e que eles fizessem o brinde.

Finalmente, a comida apareceu. Sasha e Connie correram para a mesa, tão impacientas para começar a comer quanto tinham estado para se casarem. Afinal, já que era um casamento, era obrigatório ter muita comida boa!

Quando a primeira travessa passou pela mesa dos Jaeger, Eren colocou um pãozinho no prato da criança. "Papai?" o menininho começou enquanto Eren desfazia o pão em pedaços para ele. "Você e papa tiveram a primeira dança no casamento de vocês também?"

Levi bufou. "Eu não acho que você possa chamar aquilo de dança. Papai é muito desajeitado."

Eren fez bico para o marido. "Não é minha culpa se eu não sabia dançar naquele tempo."

O homem bufou de novo. "Não tem problema nenhum em usar o DMT e correr para o campo de batalha, pulando de um lugar para o outro cortando os pescoços de Titãs. Mas os quatro passos básicos da dança? Ah, não, muito difícil, não consegue fazer." Ele sorriu um pouco diante do bico no rosto do seu marido.

O garotinho deu risadinhas perante o pensamento de seu papai tropeçando nos próprios pés durante a primeira dança deles na frente de todos os seus amigos. Eren percebeu e encolheu os ombros. "Só espere até nos formos convidados para dançar," ele disse, "Eu melhorei."

Logo, Mikasa fez seu brinde como dama de honra, e Reiner fez o seu como o padrinho do casamento. O prato principal foi servido rapidamente depois, e todos se maravilharam diante dos pequenos pedaços de carne em todos os pratos. Connie e Sasha realmente tinha investido muito dinheiro no evento para que todos pudessem compartilhar a comida que todos adoravam tanto. O prato principal durou um pouco mais que o esperado, já que todos aproveitaram para saborear cada pedaço.

E aí, a diversão começou. A música ficou rápida e cativante, e a pista de dança foi aberta para todos. Eren imediatamente pegou a mão de seu filho e o guiou para lá, Levi optando por ficar fora da 'diversão'. Ele só assistiu enquanto os pirralhos se faziam de bobos, mas, ah, realmente parecia que eles estavam se divertindo. Os sorridos imensos eram os melhores indicadores, e Levi se achou sorrindo por seu filho estar finalmente se sentindo melhor.

Depois de pouco tempo, a criança retornou para a mesa para uma pausa. Ele foi se sentar no seu próprio lugar até Levi bater levemente no joelho, sinalizando que ele estava convidando a criança para se sentar no seu colo. Sorrindo, o menininho foi para o lado de seu pai e se aconchegou nele.

Levi olhou para o garoto com um sorriso gentil. "Se divertindo?"

"Aham."

"Bom."

"Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Papai me contou sobre quando vocês dois se casaram quando estávamos lá fora. Ele disse que você estava muito bonito."

Levi odiava o rosa que ele sentia se espalhar pelas suas bochechas. Seu marido tinha o pior tipo de controle sobre ele. Esqueça sobre controlar Titãs, Eren tinha a habilidade de fazer as emoções de Levi transbordarem, e esse era o poder mais perigoso de todos. Foram-se os dias do Levi indiferente e cínico, pelo menos para ele. Para seus amigos, ele ainda era o mesmo intimidante capitão de olhos de aço, o Soldado Mais Forte da Humanidade de anos atrás. Mas, para Eren e o filho deles, ele era o amável, devoto (ainda que um pouco rigoroso com as regras da casa) marido e pai. Os títulos faziam a cabeça de Levi girar, e ele geralmente se perguntava como ele tinha permitido que eles fizessem isso a ele. Culpe Eren Jaeger e o poder do seu amor.

Levi suspirou e franziu as sobrancelhas, esperando combater o rubor. "Bem, papai estava lindo também." Ele finalmente respondeu, a voz um pouco tensa. Ele deixou um suspiro frustado escapar e abraçou sue filho um pouco mais forte. O garotinho olhou para ele, um brilho expectante nos olhos, e ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente. "O que?" Ele finalmente continuou. "Você quer que eu te conte meu ponto de vista do nosso casamento?"

A criança assentiu avidamente, olhos verdes brilhando de empolgação.

E, naquele momento, Levi sabia que tinha perdido. Ele deixou outro longo suspiro escapar e assentiu. "Tudo bem, tudo o que você quiser..."

_Na noite anterior ao nosso casamento, eu estava em cima da Muralha Maria. Nós tínhamos conseguido retomá-la, e, graças a o que nos tínhamos achado o porão de Grisha Jaeger, a população Titã tinha começado a diminuir. Eles ainda não tinha totalmente desaparecido, e nós ainda teríamos que sair em muito mais expedições aumentando o curso nos próximos anos, mas a Tropa de Exploração nunca tinha estado numa situação melhor, e a humanidade nunca tinha estado numa melhor posição para recapturar sua terra. Era o tempo perfeito para se casar, para esperar pelo futuro. Tudo em que eu podia pensar era nos territórios inexplorados e em como Eren era a única pessoa com quem eu gostaria de explorá-los._

_E também, eu tinha que admitir, eu queria saber como esse tal de "oceano" era._

_"Nervoso?"_

_Eu me virei e vi ninguém menos que Mikasa Ackerman de pé atrás de mim, com todo o equipamento e um sorriso no rosto._

_Eu dei de ombros. "Não realmente. Só queria olhar aqui fora."_

_Nós ficamos num silêncio confortável por um longo tempo, só observando o mundo desconhecido juntos. Já que já era noite, não tinha nenhum Titã perambulando por aí, então nós nos sentíamos seguros, como se nós, humanos, na verdade estivéssemos no controle da terra. Um ótimo sentimento, de fato, mas ainda um sonho naquele tempo._

_Eventualmente, Mikasa falou. "Eu sei que você vai proteger Eren."_

_Eu olhei para ela, silenciosamente questionando sua afirmação. Como ela tinha isso como um fato? Eu o tinha espancado na frente dela, na frente de todos os oficiais de alta patente da Tropa de Exploração, das Tropas Estacionárias e da Polícia Militar, incluindo a pessoa que controlava todos esses três. Armin não tinha dito que ela tinha me ameaçado de morte se eu encostasse outro dedo no irmão dela? Eu estava curioso por que agora ela de repente pensava que eu o protegeria._

_Ela olhou para mim sabiamente e disse, "Você e eu experimentamos a dor de perder aqueles que amamos. É por isso que eu colocava tanta energia em proteger Eren quando éramos crianças."_

_Eu revirei meus olhos. "Eu tenho certeza de que ele te deu muito trabalho, aquele idiota."_

_Ela deu um sorriso. "Sim, mas você sabe como é. Quantas vezes você já o salvou?"_

_E então eu percebi o que ela estava dizendo. Nós dois tínhamos perdido muitas pessoas importantes para nós. Para ela, Eren era a única família que tinha no mundo inteiro. Para mim, ele era o símbolo de uma nova família, e ela teria uma nova família do nosso casamento também. Mas, mais importante, ela sabia que eu o protegeria porque eu também tinha perdido muitas pessoas importantes para mim._

_Eu pus meu pulso sobre meu coração em saudação._

_"Eu eu vou continuar a salvá-lo toda vez que ele ferrar com as coisas."_

_Ela estava sorridente agora, e ela retornou o gesto._

_"Boa sorte então."_

_No dia seguinte, eu me vesti, não confiando em Hanji ou Erwin para ajeitar minha roupa apropriadamente. Eu somente pedi a Erwin sua opinião sobre como eu estava, e ele assentiu em satisfação. Hanji ajeitou minha coroa de flores para que ela ficasse confortavelmente na minha cabeça sem arruinar meu cabelo. Ela tinha esse sorriso estúpido na cara, como se fosse ela a se casar._

_Eu não conseguia sorrir. Embora meu encontro com Mikasa no dia anterior tivesse sido tranquilizador, também tinha me feito lembrar de todas as pessoas que eu tinha perdido. Eu tinha minha cabeça baixa enquanto Hanji ajeitava meu cabelo, e, quando ela me pediu para olhar para cima, eu não consegui evitar que as palavras saíssem da minha boca enquanto meus olhos se encontravam com os dela._

_"Eu queria que Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther e Mike estivessem aqui."_

_O sorriso dela também desapareceu. Ela levou suas mãos de volta a ela e me olhou como se estivesse preste a chorar. Deixando escapar um suspiro, ela finalmente disse. "Eu também."_

_Aquelas foram as últimas palavras que falamos antes da cerimônia. Erwin deixou a sala para buscar Eren, e Hanji me guiou para fora em direção até onde seria a cerimônia para esperar por ele. Eu quis chorar o tempo todo, mas as lágrimas não vinham._

_E então eu ouvi passos, e eu percebi que Eren estava na minha frente. Erwin riu silenciosamente e levou Hanji, Armin, e Mikasa (eu supus que aqueles dois estivessem arrumando o pirralho) para o espaço onde seria a cerimônia. Ele os seguiu pouco depois e disse, "Certo, vocês dois, abram seus olhos quando ouvirem a porta fechar."_

_Minha respiração engatou e eu ouvi Eren sugar o ar. Erwin riu de novo e lentamente fechou a porta. O maldito simplesmente adorava nos torturar, e eu conseguia ver o sorriso maldoso no seu rosto._

_Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a porta se fechou, e eu abri meus olhos. Minhas mãos correram para meu rosto, meu olhos arregalados, eu podia sentir as lágrimas lutarem para caírem, dessa vez por uma razão totalmente diferente. Para um pirralho, Eren tinha se limpado muito bem. Ele estava vestido em um terno e gravata pretos e uma camisa social branca, assim como tínhamos combinado. Ele já tinha tido um surto de crescimento incrível, alcançando 185 cm, sem nenhum sinal de parar, e o terno só o fazia parecer mais alto e mais magro, mas, que se ferre a diferença de altura, ele estava deslumbrante. Uma coroa feita de flores brancas completa por um véu que combinava com o meu adornava sua cabeça. Seu cabelo cor de chocolate estavam perfeitamente despenteados, e seus olhos estavam brilhantes. Meu Deus, eu não acreditava que os olhos dele podiam ficar ainda mais bonitos, mas eu estava redondamente enganado. Naquele momento, eu pensei que, se o oceano era um corpo d'água tão imenso que nenhum ser humano conseguia ver o final, então eu queria que ele fosse da mesma cor que os olhos de Eren, a cor mais bonita que ele poderia ser. Levou um momento para eu perceber que lágrimas estavam livremente caindo daqueles olhos maravilhosos._

_"Hey, pare com isso," eu disse, secando as lágrimas dele. "Chega, você vai manchar seu terno."_

_"Desculpe," ele sussurrou de volta, limpando as lágrimas de meus olhos. "É que eu estou tão feliz. Você está tão bonito... deslumbrante! Esplêndido e- "_

_"Quieto, seu pirralho. Você vai me fazer chorar também." Eu limpei meus próprios olhos, segurando uma risada envergonhada. Por que ele sempre tinha que dizer coisas tão maravilhosas?_

_O resto aconteceu em um borrão. Eu me lembro de Eren pegando meu braço no dele e de nós dois caminhando até o altar, mas eu não me lembro claramente do que aconteceu até que ele disse, "Sim." Quando o oficiante me perguntou se eu aceitava Eren como meu marido, eu repeti a palavra._

_Eu esperei pacientemente Eren dizer seus votos, e, na verdade, até que ele conseguiu fazer tudo direito. Quando ele terminou, o oficiante solicitou que eu fizesse o mesmo._

_"Eu, Levi, te recebo, Eren, como meu marido e te prometo ser fiel, te amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias de nossa vida, até que a morte nos separe." E eu deslizei o anel no seu dedo. Ele apertou minha mão em resposta, e, meu Deus, elas estavam repugnantemente suadas, mas de uma forma cativante. Eu sorri para ele e gentilmente apertei sua mão de volta. Sim, eu estava feliz, verdadeiramente feliz._

_As últimas palavras do oficiante passaram despercebidas por mim já que Eren me puxou contra ele e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, um que fez meu coração bater descontroladamente. Eu acho que nossos amigos estavam aplaudindo, mas eu não podia ouvir nada exceto por seus gemidos leves e meu próprio sangue correndo pelas minhas veias._

_Nós estávamos casados. Finalmente. E agora eu protegeria Eren para sempre._

"Levi!"

Eren gentilmente balançou o ombro do marido, sorrindo largamente e levemente sem ar por causa da dança. Levi olhou para ele, voltando a realidade, e levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que foi? Eu estava contando uma história muito importante, caso você não tenha notado."

Eren riu. "Você tem feito muito isso recentemente. Você está roubando meu trabalho, sabia?"

"Você também pode me contar histórias, papai!"

Eren deixou uma risada escapar e assentiu. "Obrigada, bebê. De qualquer forma, Levi, Sasha e Connie convidaram todos os casais para dançarem com eles. Então," Ele estendeu a mão e se curvou respeitosamente, ainda sorrindo como um idiota, "eu posso ter essa dança?"

Levi revirou os olhos mas não pode evitar que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse no seu rosto. Ele tirou o filho deles do colo e disse, "Já volto, bebê, assista papai tropeçar nos próprios pés." E, com isso, ele pegou a mão de Eren, se levantou, e seguiu o marido para a pista de dança. Eren envolveu um braço ao redor da sua cintura e pegou uma das suas mãos com a mão livre. Levi confortavelmente descansou sua outra mão no peito de Eren (já que ele não conseguia alcançar o ombro), e os dois começaram a dançar, completamente perdidos na música, no movimento dos seus pés, e um no outro. Ah, sim, Eren tinha melhorado desde a primeira dança deles, mas ela ainda era excessivamente simples, uma dança para iniciantes. Ah, que seja, eles não tiveram muito tempo para serem românticos desde que o filho deles nasceu, então eles aproveitaram o momento, Connie e Sasha e Ymir e Historia compartilhando a pista com eles.

O filho deles, por outro lado, estava muito mais interessado nas pessoas que não estavam dançando. Ele olhou para Jean que, com certeza, tinha um copo cheio de vinho ao lado do seu que já estava pela metade. "Seria estranho se ele dançasse com o Anjo da Guarda Marco já que ninguém pode vê-lo," o menininho meditou, seus olhos viajando para Mikasa, que estava muito absorta assistindo os casais dançando para se importar com o fato de que ela não estava. Ele então olhou para Reiner e Bertholdt. Enquanto que o loiro parecia que queria dançar, o moreno ao lado dele parecia muito envergonhado e nervoso, então eles se contentaram só em sentar-se perto um do outro.

Contudo, a pessoa ao lado deles já era uma história diferente. Annie parecia distraída, olhando para a pista de dança de vez em quando. A criança seguiu seus olhares momentâneos, e eles se recaíram sobre ninguém menos do que Tio Armin! O loiro estava muito envolvido assistindo os casais dançarem, assim como Mikasa, então ele não notou os olhares de Annie, mas o garotinho pegou cada um deles. Sem um momento a perder, ele andou até a mesa dele e fez com o Armin se abaixasse.

"Hm? O que foi, querido?" O loiro perguntou. Ele ouviu a resposta sussurrada da criança, e um rubor se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "...Jura?"

E ele engoliu em seco quando o menininho assentiu. Ele olhou para Annie, que rapidamente desviou os olhos para a pista de dança, mentalmente rezando pra que ele não a tivesse visto. Ela não estava preparada quando ele caminhou até ela tremulamente, e a tirou para dançar.

Satisfeito com seu trabalho enquanto via os dois loiros irem para a pista, a criança caminhou até Reiner e Bertholdt, que o encararam com uma surpresa maravilhada. O menininho só sorriu e disse, "Talvez o Tio Armin e a Tia Annie sejam os próximos a se casarem!"

Certamente não ajudou em nada o fato de Annie ter pegado o buquê.

* * *

Eren e Levi caminharam de volta para casa de mãos dadas, com a criança já dormindo pacificamente nos braços de Eren. A noite estava quieta e um pouco fria, e a lua estava cheia, lançando um brilho pálido na terra. Realmente, uma noite perfeita para a lua-de-mel. Na verdade, isso lembrava Levi de sua própria lua-de-mel, e ele ficou agradecido por estar escuro demais para Eren notar o rubor se espalhando pelo seu rosto. Se o casamento deles tinha sido perfeito, a lua-de-mel tinha sido... extraordinária.

"Você estava contando sobre o nosso casamento para ele?"

Levi recuperou-se ao ouvir a voz do marido e olhou para ele, apenas para ver um leve sorriso no seu rosto. Ele suspirou e assentiu. "Sim, ele disse que você o contou sobre isso, então ele quis ouvir sobre o meu ponto de vista."

Eren também suspirou. "Ele está crescendo muito rápido."

"Cala a boca, pirralho, não precisa me lembrar."

"A gente prometeu que brincaríamos o dia todo com ele amanhã."

"Também não precisa me lembrar disso."

"Foi você quem prometeu!"

"...Papai?"

"Oh, droga," Eren sussurrou, soltando a mão da de Levi para que ele pudesse esfregar as costas do filho, o embalando de volta ao sono. "Desculpe, bebê, eu não quis te acordar," ele disse gentilmente. "Volte a dormir."

O menininho assentiu e descansou a cabeça no ombro do seu papai. "Eu estava... imaginando... como você estava... quando você se casou com papa," ele murmurou sonolentamente, já caindo na inconsciência. "Muito... bonito..." E ele de repente voltou a dormir.

Eren suspirou de alívio e levou sua mão de volta a de Levi. Ele esperava um olhar sujo de seu marido, mas Levi não fez nada exceto apertar sua mão amorosamente, tranquilizando-o que estava tudo bem já que o filho deles tinha voltado a dormir.

_"Papai estava de fato bonito no nosso casamento, mas ele estava ainda mais bonito em um outro momento_," ele pensou quando finalmente alcançaram a casa deles.

Mas essa era uma história para outro dia. Primeiro, dormir. Depois, brincar.

FIM

* * *

**Esse garoto é um amor bancando o cupido. Pensando melhor, esse garoto é um amor em qualquer ocasião. Assim como o Levi é sexy.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo já que minhas aulas começam semana que vem e vamos apenas dizer que eu praticamente não vou ter nenhum tempo livre. Se vocês derem sorte (e deixarem reviews) talvez ele saia semana que vem, se não só na outra.**

**Reviews são SEMPRE bem-vindas. Até o próximo capítulo.**


	9. Playtime Story

**Disclaimer: SnK não me pertence e muito menos essa fic. Sendo o primeiro de Isayama Hajime e a segunda de Gothic Dancer.**

**Aproveitem.**

* * *

_Eu tenho que sair daqui._

_Eu tenho que correr, mas eu não tenho para onde correr._

_Eu tenho que escapar, mas eu não conheço nenhum lugar seguro por perto._

_Eu tenho que sobreviver, mas eu não sei por mais quanto tempo vou suportar._

_Eu começo a correr o mais rápido que pude. Minhas pernas estão tremendo, e eu tropeço bastante, mas não paro. Tem vários obstáculos bloqueando meu caminho, tornando-o mais difícil de se atravessar. Se eu ao menos tivesse meu DMT. Eu poderia prendê-lo em alguma coisa, nas muitas árvores, rochas, e casas abandonadas, mas eu o perdi a algum tempo atrás. É um milagre eu ter durado tanto sem ele._

_Estou com medo. Quero ir para casa, mas eu não sei em que direção ela fica._

_Eu continuo a correr. Estou assustado e não consigo pensar claramente. Eu sou a presa, e eles os caçadores. Eu posso muito bem estar indo direto para uma armadilha. Eu posso estar cercado nesse exato momento, mesmo sem conseguir os ver. Eu grito? Eu peço por ajuda e rezo para alguém me achar? Mas e se um deles me encontrar primeiro? Eu certamente irei morrer._

_Eu não quero morrer._

_Eu paro imediatamente e tento ouvir algo além da minha própria respiração ofegante. Alguma coisa está aqui, e perto. Eu sinto olhos em mim, mas eu não sei de onde eles estão me olhando. Eu viro minha cabeça para a direiTa, nada. Eu viro para a esquerda, nada. Eu viro para frente, nada. Eu olho para cima, nada. Eu olho para baixo, nada._

_Eu me viro._

_O Titã vem em minha direção._

_E eu grito."_

"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAUUUUGH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eren se agachou e pegou o filho em suas grandes mãos, imediatamente fazendo de refém a criança que ainda se contorcia e gritava, e a levantou no ar. Ele repentinamente apertou o garotinho contra si e moveu os dedos por todo o seu corpinho, fazendo com que a criança explodisse em rizadas enquanto guinchava. Eren então abriu a boca, cobriu os dentes com os lábios, e começou a alternar entre beijar e mordiscar gentilmente o rosto do menininho.

"Nham, nham, nham!" Ele rosnou, divertido. "Que garotinho humano delicioso."

"HAAAAN? NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!" O menininho gritou, rindo histericamente enquanto tentava escapar de seu papai. Eventualmente, Eren alargou o aperto e o garoto conseguiu escapar. A criança caiu em cima da sua caminha, imediatamente se levantando e fugindo de seu quarto, descendo as escadas, ainda gritando alegremente. Ele entrou na cozinha onde Levi estava com um cesto de roupa. Quando ele viu o menino correndo na sua direção, o homem pôs a cesta no chão e esticou o pé. Seu filho tropeçou nele e caiu de cara nos lençóis brancos e macios, efetivamente o fazendo calar a boca e acabando com a sua fuga ao mesmo tempo.  
Levi suspirou, satisfeito. "Cara, eu estou ficando bom nessa coisa de 'pai'.

O garotinho ergueu a cabeça, bochechas rosadas, respiração pesada e um sorriso no rosto. "Oi, papa!"

"Deixe-me adivinhar, o Titã Cócegas te pegou de novo."

"Aham."

Levi suspirou pela segunda vez, dessa vez não tão satisfeito. Pelo contrário, ele estava mais que um pouco irritado. No dia depois do casamento de Connie e Sasha, ele e Eren tinham brincado com o filho o dia inteiro, como prometido. Tinha começado com simplesmente construir uma réplica da Muralha Maria com blocos de brinquedo, brincar de casinha com bonecos de pano, e jogar bola lá fora, mas tudo tinha ido por água abaixo assim que Eren decidiu brincar de Tropa de Exploração. O que provavelmente foi a maior ironia da história da humanidade já que ele tinha ficado com o papel de 'Titã Cócegas', e era dever de Levi e do filho deles destruí-lo ou encarar sua ira de abraços e beijos. Levi havia revirado os olhos e olhado para ele como se dissesse 'Você tá mesmo falando sério?', mas o olhar de empolgação e alegria no rosto de seu filho o parou, e ele relutantemente concordou em brincar.

Claro que ele tinha se posto 'em perigo' imediatamente para que ele fosse logo 'comido' e não tivessem que brincar mais, mas isso era detalhe.

Já havia se passado duas semanas, e a brincadeira já estava começando a irritá-lo. Ele estava perto de pedir (leia-se obrigar) que seu marido e filho parassem, mas a criança estava determinada a derrotar o Titã que rondava a casa deles.

E Levi sabia que só tinha uma coisa a se fazer.

"Certo, então é isso," ele disse duramente, colocando as mãos nos quadris e encarando o filho de cima. "Atenção, Soldado Jaeger!"

A criança conhecia aquela voz. Era a voz de seu papa que significa 'Não estou para brincadeiras', e então ele imediatamente se ajeitou. "Sim, papa?"

"Isso não é jeito de falar com seu capitão, soldado!" Levi gritou no tom mais gentil que pode mas ainda mantendo o tom de autoridade na voz. "Quando seu capitão clama por atenção, você o salda e diz 'Senhor'. Agora faça isso."

"Senhor!" O garotinho retrucou, colocando o pulso no coração em uma saudação perfeita, já que na cabeça dele isso fazia parte da brincadeira.

Levi assentiu. "Muito melhor. Agora, Soldado Jaeger, eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu já estou cheio desse Titã Cócegas. Já está na hora da raça humana tomar essa casa do inimigo. Você e eu vamos sair numa missão especial para derrotar esse monstro e trazer mais uma vitória para a humanidade. Você aceita?"

A criança sorriu e assentiu empolgadamente. "Sim, senhor!"

"Muito bem, agora vamos nos vestir e ir a luta!"

"Sim, senhor!" A criança repetiu, seguindo seu papa enquanto ele pegava o cesto de roupa e saia da cozinha. Levi o guiou até o andar de cima para o quarto do casal, onde ele ficou pacientemente de pé na soleira da porta enquanto seu papa colocava os lençóis limpos em cima da cama desfeita, suspirando. Arrumar a cama teria de esperar. Ele então atravessou o corredor até o quarto da criança, mas o garotinho continuou parado. "Foi aí que eu fui atacado." Ele disse.

Levi assentiu uma vez e cuidadosamente abriu a porta, olhando ao redor do quarto por algum sinal do marido, mas Eren não estava lá. Ah, ele deve ter escapado enquanto estávamos lá embaixo, Levi pensou, entrando no quarto e abrindo o closet. Ele puxou várias roupas dos cabides e então voltou para seu próprio quarto, apresentando-as à seu filho. "Vista-as," ele disse. "Um soldado deve estar sempre de uniforme quando estiver em missão."

"Sim, senhor!" O menininho respondeu, se virando e observando as roupas nas suas mãos. Tinha uma jaqueta marrom, um par de calças brancas, um cinto, e suas galochas. Ele vestiu cada peça até que chegou na jaqueta, e fez careta para ela. Ele então se virou e começou a dizer algo, mas parou quando viu que seu papa de repente estava usando seu uniforme da Tropa de Exploração, junto com sua jaqueta e correias, suas roupas normais drobadas organizadamente na cama desarrumada. Os olhos da criança se arregalaram em admiração, e ele olhou para sua própria jaqueta. "Hm, senhor?"

"Sim, Soldado Jaeger?" Levi perguntou, amarrando o lenço branco no pescoço.

"Hm, minha jaqueta não tem símbolo, senhor."

Ele levantou a jaqueta para dar mais ênfase, e Levi fez 'Hmm', pensando. "Sim, parece que sim. Sem problemas, nós resolvemos." Ele pegou a jaqueta e levou o filho até o andar debaixo, para o armário de suprimentos. Lá, ele pegou dois lenços, um branco e outro azul, de uma caixa junto com um kit de costura.

Depois de cortá-los e os costurar de uma forma que lembrasse as Asas da Liberdade, Levi devolveu a jaqueta ao filho, que estava esperando pacientemente perto dele na mesa da cozinha. "Aqui está, Soldado Jaeger," ele disse. "Bem vindo à Tropa de Exploração."

O menininho sorriu largamente e imediatamente pôs a jaqueta. "Obrigado, senhor!"

Levi assentiu, seu coração mais leve diante da visão de seu filho tão feliz.  
Contudo, ele manteu sua expressão severa e militarista enquanto se levantava da mesa. "Agora, nós temos que arranjar armas para você. Venha comigo. Ele guiou a criança para fora de casa, para a tarde fria de outono, escaneou o jardim, e pegou dois longos e finos galhos. Depois de tirar as folhas e galhos menores deles, ele os deu para o filho. Ele nem mesmo se importou deles estarem um pouco sujos. Melhor acabar com a brincadeira e limpar depois do que continuar com a idiotice de seu marido."Suas armas, Soldado Jaeger. Tudo certo?"

"Hm, e o DMT?"

"Não se preocupe, eu vou te dar cobertura com o meu."

"Certo! Muito obrigado, senhor!"

Levi assentou e levou seu filho de volta para dentro de casa. "E agora," ele disse assim que fechou a porta, "Nós estamos em missão. Tome cuidado e fique alerta. Nós temos que achar o Titã Cócegas antes que ele nos ache, ou estaremos em grande desvantagem. Quando entrarmos em combate, fique calmo e sempre mire no pescoço. Como eu disse, eu vou ser seu suporte, mas é seu dever derrotar o monstro. Você entendeu?

"Sim, senhor!" O garotinho respondeu, sorrindo e colocando o pulso em cima do coração. A empolgação nos olhos dele era fácil de se ver, e Levi quase sorriu. Ele não pode evitar grunhir internamente de tão irônica que era essa brincadeira, mas contanto que o segredo de Eren estivesse seguro, ele achou que estava tudo bem em fingir.

Como resposta, Levi levou um dedo aos lábios, o que fez com que a criança se calasse. O menininho rapidamente abaixou os braços ao lado do corpo e assentiu, repentinamente se lembrando das instruções de seu capitão. O Titã Cócegas poderia estar se escondendo em qualquer lugar! Determinado em achá-lo primeiro, a criança saiu da cozinha nas pontas dos pés, e guiou Levi até as escadas, de volta onde ele tinha sido atacado. Silenciosamente, eles esperaram no espaço entre o quarto dele e o quarto do casal, mas não tinha sinal do inimigo.

Foi aí que a porta do quarto da criança rangeu, e um grunhido foi escutado. A criança imediatamente pôs a mão na boca e se virou para seu capitão que apontou para a porta. Ambos assentindo, entraram no quarto e silenciosamente o analisaram, esperando por algum sinal de vida. Tudo estava quieto, mas tensão pairava no ar, como se eles soubessem que não estavam sozinhos.

Um outro rangido foi ouvido atrás deles.

"AGORA!" Levi gritou, se virando e apontando para Eren, que tinha ambas as mãos numa pose predatória, como se fossem garras, e a boca aberta, pronto para rugir e 'morder'. Eren pulou em cima dele e tentou agarrá-lo mas Levi se moveu para longe de seu alcance no último segundo, e o filho deles correu atrás de Eren e golpeou atrás de suas pernas com uma de suas finas espadas, Eren caiu de joelhos e se virou para tentar alcançar a criança, mas Levi o pegou primeiro e fez sons de 'zoom', imitando as manobras do DMT enquanto voava até o pescoço de Eren. O garotinho ergueu suas espadas.

"SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER!"

E ele cortou.

O Titã Cócegas deixou um rugido doloroso escapar e caiu no chão sem se mexer.

Levi desceu o filho, e os dois silenciosamente observaram o monstro mais de perto. Depois de alguns instantes, Eren captou a mensagem e começou a chiar.

"Nós conseguimos!" O menininho guinchou, pulando para cima e para baixo enquanto agitava suas espadas no ar. Ele olhou para Levi e sorriu. "Nós conseguimos, capitão! Nós vencemos!"

Levi finalmente deixou um sorriso agraciar seu rosto, e ele assentiu. "Sim, nós conseguimos. Bom trabalho, Soldado Jaeger, pode ter certeza que vou avisar o comandante que a humanidade teve outra vitória hoje."

A criança deu risadinhas, soltou suas espadas de galhos, e correu para Eren, batendo levemente no rosto dele. "O jogo acabou, papai, nós vencemos."

Eren abriu os olhos e riu, se sentando e puxando o filho em um abraço. "Vocês me pegaram! Bom trabalho, bebê, você tem um talento natural!" Ele salpicou beijos por todo o rosto da criança, ganhando doces risadinhas e gritinhos de alegria. Eren continuou o segurando enquanto se levantava e se inclinou para beijar Levi. "Você vestiu seu uniforme completo só para me derrotar? Estou honrado."

Levi revirou os olhos. "Tanto faz, qualquer coisa para parar essa sua brincadeira ridícula."

Eren sorriu largamente. "E você até mesmo fez uma jaqueta da Tropa de Exploração para ele? Cara, você realmente devia estar desesperado."

"Eu já posso matar Titãs com vocês agora, papai!"

"Eu acho que devemos esperar até você estar mais velho para matar os de verdade. Num mundo perfeito, todos eles já vão ter sumido quando você for velho o suficiente para se juntar ao exército."

Levi roubou outro beijo do marido. "Sim, vamos torcer por isso." Ele ficou ali por um momento, de olhos fechados, silenciosamente contando a Eren todos seus sonhos e esperanças para o filho deles no futuro, como ele iria morar na sua casa fora das muralhas, livre do terror, livre da gaiola, simplesmente... livre. Eren sorriu gentilmente e plantou um beijo na cabeça do de cabelos negros, silenciosamente concordando que seus sonhos para o filho deles eram os mesmos.

Eventualmente, Levi suspirou e se afastou. "Certo, por causa de ter passado a tarde toda brincando com vocês, eu não pude arrumar a cama e não pude ir no mercado comprar as coisas para o jantar. Tudo culpa de vocês."

"Ah, papa!" O garotinho nos braços de Eren reclamou.

Levi riu, divertido. "Por que você não vai no mercado com o papai enquanto eu arrumo a cama? Ah, e eu também tenho que tirar meu uniforme. Culpa de vocês."

Eren riu. "Tudo o que você quiser, nós já voltamos."

"Eu quero continuar usando meu uniforme, papai!"

"Tudo bem, sem problemas."

O casal se beijou mais uma vez antes de se separar, e a vida de repente voltou ao normal. Pela primeira vez em duas semanas, a casa dos Jaeger estava livre do controle fofo e divertido do Titã Cócegas.

Mas Levi podia jurar que tinha ouvido risadinhas quando Eren foi colocar o filho deles para dormir naquela noite.

E ele logo se achou em um outro tipo de tortura divertida naqueles lençóis limpos que estavam na cama assim que Eren retornou ao quarto deles.

* * *

**e.e **

**Enfim, nós vemos no próximo capítulo. Ah, o nome do filho deles vai ser revelado no último capítulo da fic, que já tem 19 cap, já deve estar acabando mas eu não sei.**

**Ah, para quem acompanha The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow, eu não vou postar o próximo capítulo na próxima semana. Motivo? Bem, eu vou traduzir uma oneshot do Levi e do Eren. Tenho certeza de que vocês vão A.M.A.R.**

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas, principalmente agora que eu tenho andado meio deprê por causa da escola (é praticamente um estrupo mental), e cara, todo mundo gosta de ser recompensado pelo seu esforço então eu peço que vocês deixem reviews, tanto nessa quanto na original (quem puder).**


	10. Chair Story

**Disclaimer: SnK e essa fic não me pertencem. Sendo o primeiro de Isayama e a segunda de Gothic Dancer, por favor, quem puder deixe uma review na fic original assim como nessa (não é como se isso fosse te matar ¬¬)**

**Bem, aproveitem **

* * *

CH 10

Levi sentiu ser puxado para fora de sua estado alegre e inconsciente, seu cérebro lentamente forçando o resto do seu corpo a voltar para a realidade. Suas pálpebras pesavam enquanto ele desesperadamente tentava mantê-las fechadas e ele de repente se achou ciente dos seus arredores. Ele instintivamente soube que era cedo demais para estar acordado, mesmo para soldados, já que o quarto ainda estava escuro. Ele reconheceu a cama king-size dele e de Eren com seus travesseiros fofos e lençóis macios, então, pelo menos o mundo material lhe era familiar. Ele então registrou seu marido rolando para um lado e o colchão se movendo com ele, fazendo com que seus olhos cansados finalmente se abrissem. Eren bocejou ruidosamente enquanto um grunhido baixo escapava da garganta de Levi. O que será que...?

E então eles ouviram.

Um choramingo? Não, parecia mais um choro.

Um choro alto e histérico.

Seus instintos paternais de repente tomaram a dianteira e Eren e Levi saltaram da cama deles, ambos agora muito acordados e alertas. Eren rapidamente acendeu uma vela e os dois correram até o quarto do filho deles. Levi abriu a porta, ofegante, olhos arregalados de medo do porque seu bebê estava tão aflito, e Eren levantou a vela para que eles pudessem enxergar.

Sentado na pequena cama estava o bebê deles, soluçando incontrolavelmente e coberto de vômito.

Depois de mais um segundo só encarando, os dois pais correram até o filho. Eren pôs a vela na cabeceira ao lado da cama e pegou o garoto, mas a criança esta tão assustada que esperneou e chutou seu papai, espalhando sujeira no seu pijama também. No entanto, Eren mal se importava, sua prioridade era acalmar a criança. "Shhh, shhh, bebê." Ele sussurrou gentilmente. "Bebê, querido, está tudo bem, não se preocupe, nós vamos arrumar isso."

"Passe-me ele." Levi disse, abrindo os braços. "Eu vou lhe dar um banho. Você lava os lençóis sujos e coloca novos."

Eren assentiu e colocou a criança nos braços do marido, indo imediatamente limpar a cama. Levi lenta e gentilmente balançou o menino no seu colo enquanto o carregava para o banheiro. Depois de anos de prática, ele já tinha aprendido a fazer quase tudo com uma só mão, logo ele acendeu a vela que tinha em cima da pia, aqueceu a água da banheira, e então pôs o filho no chão.

"Certo, vamos tirar essas roupas sujas de você." Ele murmurou, puxando a blusa da criança pela sua cabeça. Ele estava agradecido pelos soluços terem começado a diminuir, mas seu coração ainda se quebrou diante da visão de seu bebê em lágrimas. Ele gentilmente tirou as calças dele junto com sua roupa de baixo e as jogou no cesto ali perto antes de mergulhar o garotinho da banheira cheia. "Aqui vamos nós." Ele disse. "Agora, vamos te limpar." Ele pegou uma toalha, a ensaboou bastante e começou a limpar o filho, levando junto com a sujeira os últimos soluços da criança.

Eles ficaram nisso por alguns minutos, Levi se assegurando de lavar do pé a cabeça do garoto. O pensamente de seu filho doente o fazia se sentir mal, então, eventualmente ele disse. "O que aconteceu, bebê, você se lembra?"

O menininho fungou pateticamente e abaixou a cabeça, novas lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos. "Eu... eu não sei. Papa, eu simplesmente... acordei e me senti enjoado, eu ia acordar vocês, mas..."

Levi assentiu. "Certo, eu entendo. Você ainda está se sentindo mal?"

"Não, só... triste."

Levi parou de lavá-lo para pressionar a mão contra a testa da criança, e então checou seus olhos, ouvidos, nariz e boca. Ele suspirou pesadamente pelo nariz, mentalmente agradecendo a todos em que ele pode pensar por seu filho não ter nenhum outro sinal de estar doente. "Bem, você não está com febre, e me parece que não tem mais nada de errado, então talvez seu estômago não estivesse cooperando com seu jantar. Ás vezes acontece." Ele deu de ombros e voltou a lavá-lo novamente.

Depois de mais um minuto de silêncio, o menininho murmurou. "Me desculpe, papa."

Levi congelou, seus olhos se arregalando. Inclinou a cabeça do filho para cima para que ele pudesse o olhar nos olhos e disse. "Por que você está se desculpando, bebê? Não se desculpe, você não fez nada de errado."

"...Sinto muito por ter sujado a cama."

Uma pitada de culpa abateu Levi, e ele de repente se sentiu doente. Seu precioso bebê não estava chorando porque tinha adoecido; ele estava chorando porque achava que estava encrencado por estar doente e ter vomitado.

E Levi nunca tinha se odiado tanto quanto naquele momento. Ele mentalmente se xingou e fechou os olhos bem apertados, tentando não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Sua boca estava fechada de maneira tão apertada que seus dentes doíam, e sua respiração saia ofegante. Como ele ousava? Como ele ousava criar seu filho com sua obsessão por limpeza? Como ele ousava criar seu filho... como ele ousava criar uma criança! Ele continuou a se repreender, mesmo depois de abrir os olhos e ver o olhar sinceramente preocupado no rosto de seu bebê. Oh, Deus, agora ele estava preocupando o garotinho, quando ele devia ser aquele se preocupando pelos dois.

Suas mãos levemente trêmulas gentilmente se colocaram no rosto da criança. E ele disse, na mais gentil e amável voz que ele conseguiu apesar de sua mandíbula tensa e ódio de si mesmo. "Bebê, você não está encrencado. Você não quebrou nenhuma regra, e eu não estou bravo por causa da sujeira. Eu pareço bravo?"

A criança balançou a cabeça.

A mandíbula de Levi finalmente relaxou um pouco, e ele assentiu. "Porque eu não estou. Estou mai preocupado com você. Lençóis e pijamas podem ser lavados, e eu posso te limpar. Quando eu te ouvi chorar, eu pensei que você tinha se machucado ou estava muito doente e se algo tivesse acontecido a você... Meu Deus, bebê, eu posso trocar seu lençol e pijama, mas eu não posso te trocar." Sem se importar em se molhar, ele se inclinou e abraçou o menininho apertadamente, esperando que ele pudesse transmitir todo seu amor através dessa ação. Ele relaxou mais um pouco quando sentiu a criança se aconchegar contra seu peito. "Você entendeu?" Ele sussurrou contra o cabelo escuro debaixo de seu queixo. "Eu aprendi isso muito tarde, mas sujeiras fazem parte da vida. Se você fizer de propósito, sim, eu vou ficar braco, mas é para isso que temos produtos de limpeza. Mas, num caso como esse, quando não é nem de longe culpa sua, já é diferente."

"Mas," O garotinho reclamou contra o peito de seu papa. "foi tão nojento, papa."

"Eu estive doente todo dia e o dia todo durante meses enquanto carregava você. Já estou acostumado."

"Mas...!"

"Se não pudermos nos sujarmos de vez em quando, então porque sabonete, água, e toalhas existem?"

Levi sentiu os olhos da criança se abrirem diante disso, e ele finalmente sorriu.

"Exatamente. Agora, vamos te secar."

Ele puxou seu filho para fora da banheira, deixou a água escoar e enrolou a criança em uma grande e fofa toalha. Ele então o pegou e voltou para o quarto, onde Eren, agora vestido em um outro pijama, tinha acabado de por um outro lençol. Ele sorriu quando viu os dois aparecerem e disse. "Arranjei novos lençóis para você, bebê. Eu coloquei os outros de molho para ter certeza de que não vão manchar."

Levi assentiu, passando o filho deles para o marido. "Obrigado, eu vou me trocar e por o pijama sujo de molho também."

Eren aconchegou o menininho contra seu peito enquanto Levi recolhia o pijama sujo de seu filho do banheiro e voltava para o quarto principal. Assim que Levi desceu, Eren foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou um outro par de pijamas para o filho. "Vamos te vestir." Ele disse, colocando a criança no chão e secando o que restou de molhado na sua pele. Uma vez que seu filho estava arrumado, ele sentou-se na pequena cama, com o filho no colo enquanto gentilmente esfregava o seu corpinho. "Agora que tudo está bem," ele disse amavelmente, "eu acho que você precisa de alguns abraços e beijos e uma historinha feliz para que você possa dormir e ter bons sonhos."

Eren estava preste a perguntar que história seu filho queria ouvir quando ele ouviu Levi subindo as escadas. Quando o homem mais baixo apareceu no vão da porta, ele estava carregando algo, algo que fez um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Eren. "A cadeira de balanço..." Levi assentiu e pôs a mobília em um canto vazio do quarto em frente a cama.

O filho deles olhou para Eren com curiosidade. "Que é que tem, papai?"

"Ah, você provavelmente não se lembra. Você era só um bebê."

"Ahn?"

"Essa cadeira de balanço costumava ficar aqui quando você ainda dormia no berço." Levi explicou, traços de um sorriso no rosto. "Papai comprou isso na promoção no mercado um mês antes de você nascer. Eu não achava que nós precisássemos disso, mas, assim que a colocamos no seu quarto, percebemos o quão perfeito tinha ficado."

Eren suspirou sonhadoramente e olhou de volta para o filho. "Também nos fez perceber de que íamos ser pais, que iríamos ter você."

"E você adorou." Levi acrescentou. "Sempre que você ficava irritado, um de nós sentava com você na cadeira e balançávamos para frente e para trás até você dormir. Sempre funcionava. Agora..." Ele andou até eles e gentilmente pegou o filho deles, o levou até a cadeira de balanço e se sentou lá. Eren seguiu, pegando um cobertor ali por perto e se ajoelhou perto deles, sorrindo docemente e observando seu marido segurar o filho deles como um bebê, enrolado confortavelmente em um cobertor enquanto descansava a cabeça no peito de Levi.

O garotinho olhou para os pais em dúvida. "Eu achei que já era um mocinho..."

Eren balançou a cabeça enquanto Levi se balançava para frente e para trás na cadeira. "Nesse momento, você é nosso bebê."

Por alguns minutos pacíficos, a pequena família se sentou ali quietamente, o único som vindo da cadeira que se movia contra o chão de madeira. Entre a noite fria lá de fora e os balanços gentis da cadeira, os olhos do menininho começaram a se fechar, e ele logo relaxou, sua cabeça se inclinando um pouco enquanto ele caia na inconsciência.

E foi aí que ele ouviu um outro som, um que não o assustou nem um pouco. Na verdade, era ainda mais relaxante que a cadeira de balanço.

"Eu gosto das batidas do seu coração, papa."

Um sorriso gentil se formou no rosto de Levi, e ele começou a acariciar gentilmente o cabelo do filho. Com seus olhos fechados e com a luz da vela iluminando sua pele delicada e seu cabelo escuro, ele se parecia ainda mais com Levi. Isso fazia todo sentido a Levi. Ele era escuro e pálido ao mesmo tempo, assim como a lua que brilhava contra o céu estrelado, então ele gostava do fato de seu filho só se parecer com ele a noite, na hora em que todos estavam dormindo. Ele não queria que ninguém, nem ele mesmo, visse seu filho se parecer com ele. Não, era muito melhor que as pessoas o vissem de manhã, quando o sol radiava com força e alegria pelo mundo, quando ele sorria e ria brilhantemente como Eren.

Ele tinha que ser como Eren. Nunca Levi, Eren. Ele definitivamente tinha que ser mais como Eren.

"Você sabe porque você gosta das batidas do coração do papa?" Eren de repente perguntou em voz baixa, acariciando os dedos contra a bochecha do garotinho. Um grande sorriso se espalhou no rosto da criança enquanto ela abria os olhos interrogativamente, e ele terminou. "É porque, quando você estava crescendo dentro do papa, as batidas do coração dele foi a primeira coisa que você ouviu."

No segundo seguinte, a criança já estava dormindo, e Levi de repente desejou que a vela se apagasse para que Eren não pudesse ver suas bochechas queimando.

"Eu gosto quando elas estão estáveis, significa que você está vivo e bem."

"Eren-!"

"Eu gosto quando elas estão martelando contra seu peito durante o treino."

"Eren!"

"Eu gosto quando elas ficam mais rápidas quando eu te beijo..."

"Cala a merda da boca, seu moleque maldito."

Eren só riu. "Estava esperando por isso." Ele se levantou e se inclinou, pressionando um beijo nos lábios de Levi. O mais velho revirou os olhos mas o beijou de volta.

Levi se afastou primeiro. "Vamos deixar a cadeira de balanço aqui por um tempo."

Eren assentiu e pressionou outro beijo leve nos lábios do marido. "Boa ideia. Agora, vamos para cama." Ele segurou a cadeira para que Levi pudesse se levantar e seguiu o marido até a cama limpa. Uma vez que o filho deles estava confortável, Levi enrolou os cobertores ao redor dele. Eren, por outro lado, se ajoelhou e espiou de baixo da cama, sorrindo enquanto se esticava e puxava algo de baixo. "Ah, olha quem sobreviveu a essa noite." Ele disse alegremente, segurando a pelúcia que se parecia um Titã. Levi suspirou e o pegou dele, gentilmente envolvendo o braço do filho ao redor do brinquedo. A criança instintivamente o abraçou mais para perto, e ambos os pais se revezaram para dar um beijo na testa do filho.

"Boa noite, bebê, tenha bons sonhos."

E o resto da noite se passou sem mais interrupções.

* * *

_ Silêncio._

_Eren e Levi estavam de pé na porta do quarto do filho e encararam lá dentro. O quarto era mais comprido do que grande, mas ainda assim tinha bastante espaço para uma criança brincar. O berço, com lençóis macios, ficava no canto direito, de frente para a porta. Ao lado dele, estava o guarda-roupa, cheio de roupas de bebê. Na frente do armário estava uma caixa cheia de brinquedos. Luz brilhava através da única janela que tinha, iluminando o chão brilhante de tão limpo. E no canto esquerdo estava a aquisição mais recente deles._

_Uma cadeira de balanço._

_"Oh meu Deus." Eren respirou, sua voz quase não se fazendo ouvir. "Nós vamos ter um bebê."_

_Levi correu as mãos no abdômen de oito meses de gravidez._

_"Aham." Ele sussurrou de volta, encarando a cadeira de balanço._

_Então era isso. Era real. Ia mesmo acontecer._

_"Nós vamos mesmo ter um bebê."_

FIM

* * *

**Até o próximo capítulo. Reviews são sempre bem vindas.**


End file.
